Oh, brother!
by WinxClub63
Summary: Someone new is coming to town. Someone very special to LazyTown's lazy villiain. Rated T for language and self-harm.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was 6:30am.

She got off the taxi.

She wore a short, strapless dress, the top of it was white but the skirt was lilac.

She also had a hair bow with fake white roses on it. She thanked the driver and started to walk to towards the town.

"Well… Here I am."

She began to walk around town.

"Well, he wasn't wrong when he said this town is always active." She said when she saw basketballs all around the basketball court.

"I guess I should stay here with the suit cases until he wakes up." she sighed and sat on a bench near her.

* * *

At the same time, LazyTown's above-average hero woke up in his airship.

"Time to get up!" he jumped out of his bed. He brushed his teeth and ate his breakfast. Then he went to the door of his airship.

"Door!" he shouted and the door opened. He walked on the door (which became a platform) and pulled out his telescope.

"Looks like a new beauti- hey, who's that?" he landed his eyes on the girl on the bench.

He went back to the airship and climbed down the ladder to check this out. He jumped over the small walls until he landed by the girl, who was absorbed in her iPhone 5.

"Excuse me?" he asked her.

She almost jumped out of her skin. "Ahh! Oh, sorry, you scared me a little…" she apologized.

"Sorry for that… I'm Sportacus, and you are..?" he asked.

"Oh, that's you! I heard a lot about you!" she said as she stood up, "I'm Riley." She offered her hand. "Nice to meet you, Riley!" he shook her hand.

"So what are you doing here in LazyTown?" he asked curiously.

"Funny that you're asking, I-" she began to say but was cut off by the 9-years-old kids.

"Good morning, Sportacus!" Stephanie greeted him.

"Hey, who's that?" Ziggy asked curiously.

"I'm Riley, I came for-" and she was cut off again, by the one she came to town for.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" He shouted.

"Sister?!" All the kids were shocked.

"Wait, Riley – is Robbie your brother?" Sportacus asked, a bit amazed.

"Yup. I'm Riley Giselle Rotten, and this idiot is unfortunately my older brother." Riley explained.

"Well, it's good to see you too, Riley!" Robbie said in a sarcastic tone.

"Hmm, and I thought I'll have to wait until midnight for you to wake up." She looked at him.

"Well then, surprise! Now come with me." He grabbed her hand and dragged her.

* * *

They arrived to the giant billboard. "Welcome to your new home!" Robbie presented the billboard.

"Oh, this is where you live? A billboard with a painted cow on it?" Riley asked.

"No." he groaned, "Behind it." He grabbed her hand again and showed her.

He opened the lid: "You just jump in."

"What?! There's no way I'm jumping into this dirty-ahhhh!" but Robbie pushed her into the pipe.

"Ouch, Robbie!" she yelled at him as she hit the floor at the end.

"You know you deserves it." He said.

"Shut up. Now where do I sleep?" she asked impatiently.

"In the room over there." He pointed at room.

"Thanks…" she mumbled and walked to her room.

Everything was tidy and look good for a change.

Although he never shows it, Robbie always took care when it comes to his little sister.

When she was 2-years-old and her was 12, their parents got divorced because their father cheated on their mother for a few years.

Since then, he took care of Riley all the time because their mother had to work in two jobs.

And he never complained. Not because he didn't want to disappoint his mom, but because he had nothing to complain about! He loved being with his sister, until he decided to leave to LazyTown when he was 18.5 years old.

Riley unpacked her suitcases in her room and came back to Robbie.

"So, what are we going to do today?" she asked him happily.

"Well, I'm staying here, so you can do whatever can do whatever you want." He replied.

"What? I thought we will do something together. Like in the old times…" she tried to convince him.

"Not today, Riley…" he said as he snuggled up in his orange chair.

* * *

Riley went up the stairs back to LazyTown.

"Oh, hi Riley! Did you settle down already?" Stephanie asked her.

"Yes, thanks for asking." Riley tried to hide her sad face.

"So do you want to play soccer with us?" Stephanie suggested the new girl.

"No thanks, I don't like soccer that much, and besides I don't think I'm dressed for playing." Riley looked down at her dress and her white doll-shoes.

"I think I'll just go and walk around town. I'll catch you guys later." She said as she began to walk away.

"Ok, by Riley!" Stephanie waved to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Riley found herself wandering in the town all alone, then sat on a bench next to a high wall. Then she began to talk herself out loud.

"How can I not be rotten when people are acting around me like I am one? This is stupid. Just because that's my last name doesn't mean I'm like my brother. That's so annoying."

"I agree with you." She heard a voice that surprised her and saw that it was Sportacus.

"Gosh, you have to stop doing it!"

"Yes, sorry... But anyway, I agree with what you said. It doesn't matter what your name is, it does matter who you are from the inside. Now, tell me, what do you like to do in your free time?"

"Well, I like to just talk with friends... And, um... I'm really into music things, like singing and dancing... I'm even playing the guitar, but it is broken so I threw it away."

"Really? How did it break?"

"To be honest – some kids from my school thought it would be funny to see _my_ guitar breaks into small wood pieces from the second floor in our school. At least that made them laugh."

Sportacus was absolutely shocked from what she told him. He immediately sat next to her on the bench.

"Why in the world they would do such a thing?"

"Well, it's an everyday thing to the unpopular kids, don't be too shocked, I'm already used to it."

He was horrified. How can kids be that mean? Especially to such a nice girl like Riley. He met her just today, but she seems nice to him, he could feel it.

"So what are you doing in LazyTown anyway? Is there a certain reason you're visiting your brother?" he asked curious.

"Yes... Um, let's just say it's a family matter." She said to him, realising she said too much to him. For some reason she felt very comfortable with him. She didn't have too many people she can trust, except for her grandmother and her only best friend who she left in back in her town. Sportacus could see her being stressed, and was about to ask her if she wants to join him and the other kids, but she got up and left without looking or saying a single word.

* * *

Sportacus then went back to the kids in the soccer field.

"Hey, Sportacus! Did you find her?" The pink girl asked in excitement.

"Yeah... Well, all I got from that she doesn't like that much this kind of sports..."

"Ah, typical for a Rotten!" Trixie commented.

"Let me finish! But I heard her saying something very right – just because her last name is rotten, doesn't mean she is acting like one. You should remember that. Never judge someone before knowing him." The sports-hero told them.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" Trixie sighed.

Riley walked nearby the soccer field.

"Hi, Riley!" Stephanie called her, but Riley ran away as fast as she could and cried.

* * *

She ran back to her brother's liar, and came in crying too loud that she woke him up. He woke up and saw his baby sister crying on the stairs. He rolled his eyes and finally asked her, "What's wrong now? You're here, don't you? Finally away from those jerks in your school. How come you're crying on your first day?"

"Because I wish you never were my brother..." she told him looking straight into his eyes and left to her room and locked herself there.

Robbie heard the key locking her door and ran to her room, and knocked as hard as he could. He knew that his little sister has problems because she is bullied most of her short life, and knew she has some suicidal intentions according to her school counsellor. That's why she moved in with him, and he forgot about that. Their mother supposed to move to LazyTown too after the summer holiday ends, and then Riley will move in with her.

He was worried she might be doing something bad to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Riley finally opened the door, but just a little bit. Robbie didn't say anything when he saw her, but in his mind he felt a huge relief that she didn't tried to kill herself, at least yet.

"WHAT?!" she asked him annoyed.

He took a deep breath and said "Show me your wrists."

"Excuse me?"

"Show me your wrists." He repeated slowly.

"Why?" she got even more annoyed.

He didn't answered and tried to take her wrists as she was holding tight the doorknob and the doorframe. When he finally grabbed her out of the room he saw that her wrists were bleeding a little. How could she cut that deep in this short time? He also noticed she was holding a sharp piece of glass. Did she bring it with her when she moved? She looked straight into his eyes. She wasn't crying anymore but few more teardrops fell from her eyes. She wasn't embarrassed to let her feelings out in front of her brother.

He let out a small sigh and said "Come on, let's get you bandages."

* * *

He wrapped both of her wrists with long bandages, so if she will want to cut herself again, she will be troubled to reach her wrists. Riley noticed a black marker on the table, and walked up to it to take it. Robbie saw she was writing something on her left wrist, but he couldn't see what.

"What are you doing there?" he asked. She turned around and showed him she wrote the number "10" on her bandage.

"Why did you write the number "10"? Does it have something to do with the blue elf?" he asked worried. He didn't want her to become friends with him.

"You mean, Sportacus? No, why?" Riley didn't understand. What does it have to do with him? She met him just today.

"Um, never mind... But why did you write it?"

"It's my lucky number. Every time I cut myself, mom used write it on both of my wrists, because she knew it was my lucky number and it encouraged me. Since then, I'm writing it by myself on the left wrist only, because I'm right-handed." She explained.

"Oh... Well, that's nice." He smiled a weak smile at his little sister, and then stood up from his orange couch.

"Look, from now on you're not closing any door in this place, not even at night." He determined.

"Even if I need some privacy as changing clothes, showering and etc.?"

"Well..." he thought of that for second, realising she was right, "Ok, but just tell me first, so I won't be worried, alright?"

She nodded, and he bended a little to her level, and kissed her forehead but then she pulled him into a big hug.

"Help." She whispered in her ear, "Help me." She cried.

"You know I will."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Robbie let his sister to take a nap (while the door of her room was opened, of course) and went out to look for Sportacus. Her lucky number was 10, and she needed help, it's like he was sent to her from above, like a real-life guardian angel. He walked all the way to LazyTown, and found the children in the park – without Sportacus. He walked up to them.

"Hello there, kiddies! How are you today?" he tried to be nice to them. He found it hard to be nice to children who weren't his sister.

"Robbie? Why are you being so nice?" Ziggy asked suspiciously.

"What? Can't I greet you nicely for once?"

"Robbie, what do you want?" Trixie asked him impatiently. Robbie breathed and got back to his normal self.

"I need to talk to Sportacus. This is really urgent." He told them in a serious voice.

"And why we should believe you? You're obviously want to trick him eating sugar again or something!" Pixel commented.

"I'm not lying! I swear it's about my sister! I need him to help her." Robbie begged to them.

"Guys, it sounds serious. Remember what Sportacus told us. We can't judge Robbie for some old actions when he wants to help his sister." Stephanie looked at her friends and then at Robbie. She could see her was desperate.

"He is over there, saving that kitten." She pointed at a tree that wasn't far away from them.

Robbie didn't say anything, he just rushed to that tree. Sportacus exactly got off the tree and saw Robbie standing in front of him, panting.

"Robbie, are you ok?" Sportacus asked him as he put the kitten down.

"Yes... Yes... I really... Need your help."

"You? Need my help?" Sportacus laughed at him. But then he stopped and saw Robbie staring at him. He understood he was serious.

"Wait... You're actually being serious about needing my help? Then why crystal didn't beep?"

"Because that's not your everyday saving."

Robbie then explained Sportacus his sister life story and why he thinks he could help her. Sportacus was absolutely horrified, but he agreed to help.

"Robbie, I'll be more than happy to help her."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Robbie hugged him, with tears of joy in his eyes. He was glad that Sportacus agreed to help him. But then he realised he was actually hugging him, the one person he hated the most. He let go and said "It was a moment of weakness. Nobody should know about it!" and left back to his liar.

* * *

At the evening, Robbie made dinner for both them. He woke Riley up from her long nap, but could clearly see she was still absolutely tired. For a change, Robbie made a normal dinner, and not a cake or something else unhealthy. Of course, it didn't include sportscandy, but other things he could eat. They were both silence during the meal, but when she didn't look, he smiled at her. She already looked better than how she came to town in the morning.

* * *

When she put herself to bed, Robbie came to say goodnight.

"Robbie, I'm sorry for what I said to you today." Riley told him.

"It's ok, Riley. I forgive you." He smiled at her and kissed her goodnight.

"I love you." He heard Riley saying when he left her room.

* * *

**I'm SO glad I came back to continue this! I love where this is going XD ****But anyway, I think I'll go on until chapter 5, then leave it again and continue my other fanfiction "Adopted". I can't concentrate at two fanfics at once.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Riley woke up around 9:45am, after a very good night sleep. Robbie let her sleep in till late because he knew her body needed it. He felt like in the old times, when he used to babysit her.

Later, they ate breakfast together and Riley went to get dressed. She wore short jeans and a lilac tank top with a drawing of a black cat on it, white snickers and her known flowers hair bow. Robbie had replaced her bandages from yesterday with new ones, she wrote the number "10" on her wrist and went out of the liar to the fresh air.

* * *

She saw the children playing in the playground, swinging, sliding or just chatting – all the things she did when she was in kindergarten. She missed to be a little child and play like this. She walked closer to them and smiled, watching them playing.

Stephanie noticed her and called her "Hi, Riley! Do you want to join us?"

"Um, no thanks, Stephanie. Maybe later." Riley smiled at her and was about to leave to somewhere else, not before Ziggy asked her "Oh, Riley, why do you have bandages on your wrists? Are you ok?"

"Y-Yes! Yes, I am! These are just some scratches." _'Some big scratches'_ she thought to herself and left.

"Guys, she's absolutely not ok. Something is wrong with her." Stephanie said worried.

"You really think so?" Pixel asked her.

"Yes. Something must've happened with her yesterday when she arrived, and that's maybe why Robbie needed Sportacus's help." The pink girl explained.

"Oh, my goodness! You're right! I say we should write Sportacus a letter and ask him." Stingy suggested and all the kids agreed.

* * *

Sportacus was exercising in his airship, when he suddenly got a letter.

"I got mail!"

He jumped to get it, opened the capsule and read the letter:

"_Dear Sportacus._

_We need your help, it's about Riley._

_We think something is wrong with her._

_Please come and help us out._

_Sincerely, Stephanie."_

"Oh, no. They shouldn't know about it. Door!"

He pulled out his telescope and watched the town. He saw the kids are in the playground. Then he saw Riley just walking by herself with the bandages on her wrists. He saw she had something written on one if the bandages but he couldn't see what. He decided to go down and talk the kids first. He climbed down his ladder and ran to talk to them.

"Hi Sportacus!" the kids said in unison.

"Sportacus, do you know something about Riley? It seems like something happened to her yesterday." Stephanie asked the hero.

"Um... I... Robbie told me some very important details about her, but I can't tell you, at least not now, because these are very sensitive details. But I can tell you that he asked me to help her and I'll do anything to make her feel better, ok?" He explained and they nodded.

"Now, I need to go and find her, so if you don't mind…" he did his signature move and went to look for her.

* * *

Riley was walking around the town, breathing some fresh air and clearing her mind when suddenly she heard some sounds. She turned around and saw a blue blur coming forward to her. He landed right next to her.

"This time you didn't surprise me, it's nice." She told him in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, good for me! How are you today?" He asked her.

"Pretty good, I guess. You?"

"I'm fine too. But are you sure you're good?"

"Yeah, why?" she asked him confused.

"Um, the bandages..." he pointed out.

"Oh, these?" she gulped, "Um, just some scratches, that's all..." she lied again.

"Oh, really?" Sportacus said in disbelief.

"Y-Yes." She hesitated to answer.

"Were you falling or something?"

"Yes..."

"Well, then why my crystal didn't beep?"

"You're what didn't do what?" Riley was totally confused.

"My crystal, right here." He pointed at the big 10 on his chest, then pulled the crystal out of there.

"You see? This is my crystal. It beeps and glows whenever somebody is in trouble. And it didn't beep because of you yesterday." He explained. He remembered what Robbie told him – this is not his everyday saving.

"Well? Will you tell me what really happened to you?" he bent a little.

"I cut my wrists." She blurted out, and quickly covered her mouth with her palms. Why the hell would she tell him something so personal? She was about to escape from the place, when Sportacus grabbed her arm not letting her go.

"I know that. Robbie asked me for help, and I couldn't say no. And I promised myself not to quit until you'll be happy again. I am not going anywhere." He explained as he stroked her head. He saw that her eyes are filled with tears. He smiled, and then noticed the 10 on her left wrist. He lifted it and said "Well, it looks like we match!" making her smile a little.

* * *

**At last, Riley is about to start a big change in her life! But we're only one chapter away from taking a break from this story :( Don't worry, I will be back fast! I decided that I will write chapter 13 for "Adopted", and then I'll write chapter 6 for this one, then again chapter 14 etc. Just one fanfic at a time, so I won't be away from the other for a long time :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Riley and Sportacus walked slowly together around the town. Sure, Sportacus wasn't quite used to walk slowly, but for some reason it felt nice.

Riley told him some stories about the bullies in her previous school, and he was horrified all over again from each story. He still couldn't believe that children can be that mean, not to say evil. Of course he knew that little kids can be a little mean, like Stingy when he doesn't want to share his toys, or like Trixie when she's teasing everybody – but now it made sense to him. Riley is very hurting that even a small, stupid comment by Trixie can make her cry.

He decided to change the subject.

"So what is your favourite kind of music? I remember you told me yesterday you were playing the guitar..."

"Pop is my favourite genre of all. I like pop-rock, electropop, any kind of pop from all over the world. It cheers me up." She said with a smile.

"Really? Wow. Wait, what do you mean by "from all over the world"?" he got a little confused.

"Every country has a pop music genre, that's obvious, but in every country they do it in their own language. For example, Demi Lovato is my favourite American pop artist, and my favourite Latin pop artist is Danna Paola while my favourite Spanish pop artists are Sweet California. Get it?" she explained to him.

"Now I do." He laughed.

"Do you mind to sing me a song?" he asked her.

"Oh, um... I'm not singing in front of people..." She said and blushed.

"Oh, really? That's too bad. I'd love to hear you some time." He smiled at her.

"Thanks."

* * *

The two kept on walking and talking until they made it back to the park, where the children are. Stephanie's eyes sparkled when she noticed then coming to their way. She really wanted to made friends with Riley.

"Hi Sportacus, hi Riley!" She greeted them.

"Hey everybody." Sportacus greeted the children back.

"What were you two doing?"

"Oh, just walking and talking. Riley told me she used to play the guitar and sing." He said as Riley looked down and blushed again.

"Wow, can you play for us something?" Ziggy asked excitedly.

"Um, I can't... I don't really have a guitar. It got broke back in old home." She told them. Ziggy looked disappointed.

"Wait! We have instruments in the theatre hall! We sure have a guitar there." Pixel suggested

"Well, what do you say Riley?" Sportacus asked the 14 years old girl beside him.

All the kids asked and pleaded, even Trixie, and that's all it took for her to agree.

"Well..." she hesitated, "I guess I can try."

* * *

The group arrived to the theatre hall, where there were many instruments, including an acoustic guitar. She thought to herself how funny it was to see a guitar all safe and sound and not broken into pieces like hers.

She set the guitar a little, and began to play.

_Heart Attack/Demi Lovato/Demi_

"_Putting my defenses up,_

_Cause I don't wanna fall in love,_

_If I ever did that,_

_I'd think I have a Heart Attack._

_Never put my love out on the line._

_Never said yes to the right guy._

_Never had trouble getting what I want._

_But when it comes to you I'm never good enough._

_When I don't care I can play 'em like a Ken doll._

_Won't wash my hair, then make 'em bounce like a basketball._

_But you make me wanna act like a girl,_

_Paint my nails and wear high heels, yes you_

_Make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand._

_You make me glow,_

_But I cover up won't let it show._

_So I'm putting my defenses up,_

_Cause I don't wanna fall in love,_

_If I ever did that,_

_I'd think I have a Heart Attack._

_I'd think I have a Heart Attack._

_I'd think I have a Heart Attack."  
_

The kids cheered and applauded to her.

"Riley, that was great!" Sportacus told her excitedly.

"Thanks." She said back.

"But wait, that was only half of the song! Keep playing!" Stephanie ordered her.

"Alright..."

"_Never break a sweat for the other guys._

_When you come around I get paralyzed._

_And everytime I try to be myself,_

_It comes out wrong like a cry for help._

_It's just not fair, pain's more trouble than love is worth_

_I gasp for air, it feels so good but you know it hurts._

_But you make me wanna act like a girl,_

_Paint my nails and wear perfume for you._

_Make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand._

_You make me glow,_

_But I cover up won't let it show._

_So I'm putting my defenses up,_

_Cause I don't wanna fall in love,_

_If I ever did that,_

_I'd think I have a Heart Attack._

_I'd think I have a Heart Attack._

_The feelings got lost my lungs._

_They're burning, I'd rather be numb._

_And there's no one else to blame._

_So scared I take off and I run._

_I'm flying too close to the sun._

_And I burst into flames._

_You make me glow,_

_But I cover up won't let it show._

_So I'm putting my defenses up,_

_Cause I don't wanna fall in love,_

_If I ever did that,_

_I'd think I have a Heart Attack._

_I'd think I have a Heart Attack._

_I'd think I have a Heart Attack._

_I'd think I have a Heart Attack._

_I'd think I have a Heart Attack."_

* * *

**Another chapter is done :) As I said, I will go back and write chapter 13 for "Adopted" and then write chapter 6 for this, and so on.**

**And by the way, the music thing is the only thing that is taken for Riley's character from the real me. I mean, I don't play the guitar, but about the singers and singing it's all true. So just expect to see her singing in Spanish, and a lot.**

**Anyway, Fave&amp;Follow&amp;Review! Kisses ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Riley woke up pretty early in the next morning, out of her own will. She couldn't wait to hang out with her new friends in this town, especially with Sportacus. She set with him that they will meet again at the theatre hall today and she will play to him some more songs.

She quickly dressed up and grabbed with her two notebooks before going out – one was her chords notebook, with chords to some songs she learned when she still had a guitar, and the other one was a notebook where she wrote the lyrics, some of them were her own.

She was about to go out, not before smiling at her brother who was sleeping on his couch, covered with popcorn.

* * *

On her way to meet Sportacus, she met a group of teens, around her age. Two boys and two girls, who she assumed will be with her in the school next year. But she noticed something very familiar at their attitude and looks – they were all bunch of rich snobs and obviously the "kings and queens" of their school.

She tried to avoid them and walk a little farther from them, but it didn't quite work. The blonde girl, who she guessed was their leader, walked up to her.

"Oh, you must be new her!" she said.

"You got that right. Now, if you'll excuse me –" Riley tried to continue her way, but the other girl stopped her.

"Wait, let me introduce myself, I'm Amanda Nichols. And these are Arnold Nichols, my twin and must say awesome brother, and these other two are Chelsea and Richard. And you are?" she introduced the gang and then asked her in a fake friendly tone.

"I'm Riley Giselle for you." She answered in a cold tone.

"Ha, that's so great! You heard that, guys? Her second name is Giselle, like that princess from Disney!" Amanda turned to her gang.

"Too bad she's not looking like one!" shouted Arnold to their way, and made the others laugh really hard.

"I know, right!" Amanda laughed and made her way back to the gang.

Riley wanted to cry, but stopped her tears and started to walk away from them, not before Amanda pushed a skateboard that was next to her and made Riley fall on her face.

They all laughed at her and then continued in their conversation. Riley just got up and once she was far away from them the tears came out and she cried silently to herself.

* * *

When she finally made it to the theatre, she wiped and dried her tears since she didn't want him to see she cried. She took a deep breath and when she entered she saw that Sportacus was already there, and he looked pretty bored.

"Oh, you're already here..." she surprised him.

"Ah, yeah, I've been waiting for you. What took you so long?" he asked her, sounding a little worried.

"No big deal. The point is that I'm here now." She replied and was about to pick up the guitar but he stopped her.

"What happened?" he sounded serious.

She sighed, "Do you know a blonde dumb girl named Amanda?" she asked.

"Oh, yes... What did she do to you?"

"Well, I met her and her gang on my way here. I immediately recognized her attitude as a b- a very mean and snob girl like in my old school, so I tried to walk a little away from them but she noticed and they all made fun of me, and she even pushed a skateboard that was next to her just to make me fall. At least I'm lucky that I didn't tell her what my last name was." She told him.

"I see. Do you feel any better after telling me this?" he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Actually, yes... Yes, I do. Thanks, Sportacus." Her smile became wider.

"Great. So after we'll be done here I'll go and talk them, to make sure they won't bother you." He smiled back at her.

"Alright..." she replied in a sceptical tone, but to her luck he didn't noticed.

They both sat down on two stools that were there, and Sportacus grabbed one of her notebooks, the one with the chords, and flipped through it to see if there's a song that he might like. Than he stopped at a name of song that absolutely attracted his eyes.

"'El País De Nessie'? That's sounds like an interesting song! What does it mean?" he asked enthusiastically.

"It means 'The Land of Nessie'. It's a song by Paula Rojo, a Spanish Country singer. Do you want me to play this?" she asked and he nodded.

_El País De Nessie/Paula Rojo/Érase Un Sueño_

"_Y aquel nunca me quiso, _

_me pondre el tacón perdido _

_para al fin tener completo el par. _

_Y el tacón sera mas alto, _

_me hará mortrar lo que valgo _

_no dejare herir hasta el andar. _

_Quizás sera mejor, _

_pisar descalza y así libre. _

_Poderme ir._

_Desde Pequín, _

_a hasta Londres. _

_De la Bana, _

_hasta Wisconsin _

_Uuuuuh _

_Desde aquel lago, _

_en el país de Nessie _

_he estado. _

_Y nunca pararé. _

_Y aquel nada a luchado, _

_por el amor que le he dado _

_decidi esconder la decepción. _

_Y volveré ha aquella ciudad, _

_donde siempre quese estar _

_solo que esta vez contigo, no. _

_Quizás será mejor, _

_pisar descalza y así libre. _

_Poderme ir. _

_Desde Pequín. _

_a hasta Londres. _

_De la Bana, _

_a hasta Wisconsin _

_Uuuuh _

_Desde aquel lago, _

_en el país de Nessie _

_he estado, _

_y nunca pararé. _

_Algunos hacen daño, _

_proporcional a lo que te _

_gustan a ti. _

_Por eso he decidido, _

_pisar descalza y asi libre _

_poderme ir. _

_Desde Pequín, _

_a hasta Londres _

_De la Bana, _

_a hasta Wisconsin _

_Uuuuh _

_Desde Pequín, _

_a hasta Londres. _

_De la Bana, _

_a hasta Wisconsin. _

_Uuuuh _

_Desde aquel lago, _

_en el país de Nessie, _

_he estado, _

_y nunca pararé _

_Hasta poder encontrarte."_

"Wow! That was absolutely amazing! Bravo!" he applauded to her and she blushed.

"Ah, I thought I heard a crow, apparently I was more than right-" Amanda and her friends came in until she noticed that Sportacus was there and he stood up.

"Hi, Sportacus." They all froze in the place.

"Hello Amanda, Arnold, Chelsea, Richard. Were you looking for something?" he asked them.

"Um, no, no." Amanda replied.

"Right, we were just hearing those noises coming from here and thought that – maybe there ghosts here! But apparently it was just you guys." Chelsea tried to explain that most reasonable explanation when she felt Amanda's elbow in her chest. "Ow!"

"O... K... Now that you know that it was just us, can you please leave us alone?" Sportacus asked with a smile.

"S-Sure. Bye Sportacus! Bye Riley!" Amanda did her best to convince Sportacus that she wasn't mean to Riley.

"Don't worry, they won't bother you anymore." He sat next to her and rubbed her back.

"Easy for you to say..." she mumbled.

* * *

**Chapter 6 is done :) I will write chapter 7 tomorrow for you, guys. But I really liked to write Amanda's part, I don't even know why. And about "El País De Nessie", I was listening to it while I tried to think what song should Riley sing. You should look for it on YouTube, it's a very good song!**

**Anyway, more to come soon ;)**

**Kisses!**

**PS, you can also find this fanfic and "Oh, brother!" fanfic on DeviantArt! Just search "LazyTown" or go to my profile (Hazmanot-Azarim) and you'll find it!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Riley didn't feel like playing to Sportacus anymore. She stood up and put the guitar back on its stand. Sportacus looked at her confused and stood up.

"What are you doing?" he asked her as she picked up her notebooks from the floor.

"Um, leaving."

"Why?"

"Because – those bi- kids took all the fun out of it. I can't play like that."

"Oh, come on, stay! For me?"

She pretended to think about it and then said "No!". She walked away, but Sportacus pulled her back.

"You're not leaving."

"Wait, are you kidnapping me?" she asked.

"Call it whatever you want. You can't just go because of what they have said." He explained to her.

"Maybe, but you can't make me stay!" she yelled at him and stormed out of the theatre.

* * *

Riley sat on bench far away from the theatre. She wanted to be alone. She cried to herself. She heard the little kids playing in playground. She heard them laughing and talking. Why she couldn't have friends like that? She also heard a familiar song coming from their way. She stood up from the bench and walked slowly to their way. When she got a little closer to their area she ducked down behind a small wall and saw that they had a radio there, playing songs in the background. She heard it was "Human" by Cher Lloyd. She laid against the wall and listened to it. She really connected to the meaning of the song.

"'_Human after all'_, why can't they see that?" she whispered and began to cry.

When the song finished, all the kids heard her crying.

"Where is it come from?" Trixie asked looking all around.

"I don't know..." Ziggy said, looked a little scared.

"I-I think it comes from other there..." Pixel pointed at one of the small walls.

The gang walked slowly over to the wall. They bent over and were surprised to find Riley on the other side. Stephanie jumped over the wall and sat next to the brunette girl.

"Riley, are you all right?" the pink haired girl asked concerned. Riley just nodded, took a deep breath and stopped crying.

"Yeah... I'm all right..." she replied, not even looking at Stephanie, and then she left.

"Riley, wait!" Stephanie called her, but Riley ignored her.

* * *

Riley went back crying into the liar, and didn't noticed that Robbie was talking on the phone, but he did noticed her coming in.

"Yes. Yes, mo- oh, she just came in, wait, I'll call her. Riley! It's mom on the phone!" he called her out but she just glared at him with her red, puffy eyes from crying and then retired to her room.

"Um, mom, I'll call you later, something happened to Riley, bye." He quickly told her and hung up the phone and ran to Riley's room.

"Riley! Riley what happened?" he asked worried.

"Some stupid kids I met..." she started.

"And..?" he sat on her bed next to her.

"They began to tease me, and even pushed a skateboard in front of me to make me fall!" she explained through her tears.

Her brother hugged her tight and then pulled back. "Do you know their names?"

"I remember one of them, that blonde bitch, Amanda." She said in disgust.

"Oh, I know her. She is kind of a bitch..." he chuckled.

"Well, anyway, they even came to the theatre to tease me, but then they saw that Sportacus was there with and he scared them off. But I still left, I didn't feel like playing to him anymore. I don't want to take the risk."

"Did you play him at least something?"

"Yeah, I played 'El País De Nessie' of Paula Rojo. _'Desde Pequín, hasta Londres. De la Bana, a hasta Wisconsin__...'_, you know it."

"Oh, right, yeah..." he laughed a little.

After a moment of silence, Robbie spoke up, "Hey, wanna watch a movie? I'll bring us snacks." He suggested and saw that she began to smile.

"Yeah, sure." She replied and they both got up from the bed and went out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Both Robbie and Riley enjoyed the movie and the quality time together. They watched "The Spy Next Door" starring Jackie Chan. For some reason, it was one of their favourite movies.

"You know, that bad Russian guy, Poldark? He really reminds of Sportakook somehow." Robbie commented when the movie ended.

"Really?" Riley rose a sceptical eyebrow.

"Yeah. I think it's the look." He said.

"Whatever." She said and was about leave when a paper-plane came through the tube a.k.a Robbie's door.

"What the hell is this?" Robbie asked.

Riley went and picked it up, and saw Sportacus' name on one of the wings.

"It's from Sportacus." She said quietly, then read the letter out loud:

"_Dear Riley._

_I hope that you're ok now and feeling better._

_If you would like to meet me now, I'll be at the playground waiting for you._

_I would like to hear you singing again, and if you'll meet me we can go back to the theatre._

_Sincerely, Sportacus."_

Riley became silent and went back to her room.

Robbie decided to check out the blue elf through his periscope in his liar. He saw him playing with the other kids and having fun with them. He remembered when he used to play a lot with Riley when she was just a little girl. What happened to that Robbie? Robbie of 10 years ago?

"Hey! Hey Stephanie! Over here!" Ziggy called her to throw him the ball.

They were all laughing and having fun until Stephanie changed the subject.

"Hey, Sportacus?" the pink haired girl asked and took a sip from her water bottle.

"What?"

"Have you seen Riley today?" she asked.

"Why are you asking?" he tried to sound innocent.

"She's just... Acting weird since she came here yesterday. Do you have any idea what can bother her? Why's she acting like that?"

"N-No, I have no idea..." he said and looked away.

But Stephanie had a feeling he knows something.

"Sportacus?" She looked at him, suspecting him.

"What?"

"What is it about her?" she demanded.

"Excuse me..?"

"I know you know something. Just tell us, you know you can count on us." She told him.

"Look, Stephanie," he sighed, "in this case I can't. It's very private. I'm sorry, but I can't tell you."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Amanda &amp; Arnold's pool in their mansion, Amanda, Arnold, Richard and Chelsea hung out and gossiped.

"…And then she was like 'no way!' and I was like 'uh, yeah!'" Amanda told Arnold, who was sitting next to her on the edge of the pool, and Chelsea, who was in the pool.

"Hey, guys! Check this out!" Richard called, and walked to them with his phone.

"I just find her on Facebook. You'll never guess what her last name is." He said and showed them her profile.

Amanda gasped and then laughed.

"ROTTEN?! She's Robbie's sister? Oh, god, that poor little kid! For a second a feel sorry for her." She said.

"And..?" Arnold asked.

"That second has passed." She grinned and then jumped into the water.

* * *

Back at Robbie's liar, just sat in her room and played with her phone, when a notification from her Facebook app.

"4 new friend requests?" she wondered. She opened the app and saw the names – Amanda Goldstein, Arnold Goldstein, Richard Silverman and Chelsea Goldman. She just shook her head.

"Ignore and block, ignore and block, ignore and block, ignore and block. Done. Now they won't tease me at least in my virtual life." She told herself and was about to put her phone away when it began to ring.

She saw the word "Mom" on screen. She thought if she should answer, but eventually she did.

"Hello..?"

"Hey, sweetie! It's great to hear your voice again. I really miss you." Her mother, Rachel, told her.

"I miss you too." Riley smiled weakly.

"So Robbie told me you're starting to get along with the place. He told me that Sportacus guy. That's pretty funny that Robbie asked for his help, considering that he hate him." Rachel laughed a little.

"Yeah... Sportacus is a really great guy. Robbie literally hates him only for being active and playing sports, and generally being happy, do you even get how ridiculous he is?" Riley laughed too.

"Absolutely! Say, I heard from Robbie that you met, um… Some unpleasant people..."

"They have a name, mom! They called bullies." Riley "corrected" her.

"Yes... So, how mean they are? On a scale from 1 to Crystal, from your old school."

"Um, Crystal plus Tiara Gold from 'High School Musical 3'" Riley said and sounded serious.

"Oh, wow!" Rachel couldn't help but laugh a bit, "That bad?"

"When this kind of people wasn't that bad to me?!" Riley raised her voice a little.

"It's so sad to say that you're right. Look, I really hope that I will be ready with all our stuff sooner than I said and be with you, ok? You'll see, everything will be better, I promise." Rachel tried to calm her.

"Ok..." Riley said quietly and let out a sob.

"I gotta go now and keep on packing. Bye, honey. I miss you." Rachel told her daughter.

"Bye... I miss you too..." Riley said, then hung up and started to cry a little.

Robbie heard that and went to see if she was fine.

"Hey, hey! Is everything ok?" he bent down next to her bed and brushed away some hairs from her face.

"Mmm-hmm." She nodded, "I just talked to mom." She said and then paused.

"I wish I was gone from this world..."

* * *

**Author's note: 1) Watched "The Spy Next Door" last week, so just to remind you - Magnus Scheving, aka Sportacus from "LazyTown", played Anton Poldark, the bad guy in the movie. 2) Tiara Gold from "High Schoool Musical 3" was that new girl that Sharpay hired as her assistant but then she betrayed her, so yeah, to me she's worse than Sharpay. That's all.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Robbie was at a loss. He didn't know what to do, it was a little more than 4 years since the last time he was taking care of her! He tried to call his mother but she didn't help him, and he couldn't believe that even Sportacus didn't help her as he thought.

She locked herself in the room for the past week. Didn't come out to eat or drink, and he didn't know if she was sleeping or doing something else. And ignoring their agreement, she locked the door. Robbie was afraid that maybe she already killed herself, but was relieved every time she went to the bathroom, but he never got a chance to catch her and talk to her.

He was at a loss.

* * *

Riley was also at a loss. She felt sick of this world, of her life. She was bullied since she remembers herself. People always had something to say to her, for no reason, although they did find all the stupid reasons just to insult her. There were so many insults that she couldn't remember them.

So she took out her private diary, opened the lock and began to write. Usually, at the end of each day, she would spill her thoughts of the day into her dairy, but sometimes she turned her feelings into a song that she wrote down in there.

* * *

After being in her room for the long week, she decided to take a night walk in her pyjama. She quietly left the liar, and tip-toed her way out of it, and walked toward the town.

It was so quiet and peaceful at the town, nobody could bother or annoy her. She began to talk to herself.

"It's really nice here at night. I should've done that a long time ago." She thought to herself out loud.

Then she walked to a bench nearby. She sat and just looked around. She really liked the darkness. She made sure that nobody was really around to see or hear her, and then she started to sing the song that she wrote in her diary at the same night.

_Breathless/Violetta (English Dub)_

_Since I talked to you of love, not a trace of you is there._

_If you want to you can hide, but I still can see you care._

_Anymore... nothing that I see is clear. I'm not asking very much, just tell me that it's real!_

_I'm left here breathless, getting so careless,_

_Leaving me helpless, yeah, don't you believe?_

_If you listen I will talk, tell you what I need to say,_

_But you look into my eyes, and we'll put aside these games _

_We play._

_You'll feel love. And then you'll go after it._

_Never truth, praise to when you're ready to admit._

_I'm left here breathless, getting so careless,_

_Leaving me helpless, yeah, don't you believe?_

_I'm left here breathless, getting so careless,_

_Leaving me helpless, yeah, don't you believe?_

_I'll understand...!_

_But tell me that you love me if you can...!_

_...I'm left here breathless. Getting so careless._

_Leaving me helpless. Yeah, don't you believe?_

_I'm left here breathless. Getting so careless._

_Leaving me helpless. Yeah, don't you believe?_

_Yeah, don't you believe...?_

The one thing she didn't think about was that she still might woke someone up. And that someone was Sportacus. He heard it up in his airship! While she sang, he woke up and wondered what it was.

He got up from his bed and went to his door.

"Door!" he called and the airship's door opened.

He walked on the door, which turned into a platform, and took out his telescope. He looked closer and saw that it was Riley singing down there.

"What is she doing there at this time of the night?" he thought out loud.

"I should really check this out..." he said worried.

So he went back to airship and climbed down the ladder and ran to her way.

He suddenly jumped next to her, it didn't surprise Riley anymore.

"Hey, Riley!" he said.

"Oh, hey Sportacus." She replied, unimpressed.

"What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" he asked and sat next to her.

"Um, sitting on the bench..?" she said.

"Riley, can you please be serious? I haven't seen you all week."

"Well, I just wanted to be alone." She confessed, "But I guess it's not gonna happen, am I right?" she looked at him.

"I guess you are." He replied and nodded.

"So what was that song that you sang before I came?" he asked.

"You heard that?" she looked a little surprised.

"Yeah, it actually woke me up." He confessed.

"Oh..." she looked away, realising.

"Yeah... So may I know what that song is?" he asked again.

"N-No..." she said and was about to walk away, but Sportacus pulled her back down by grabbing her arm.

"Come on, now you made me very curious.

"_Sigh_, fine... It's just a song I wrote today in my personal diary, ok?" she told him.

"Ok." He simply replied.

After a few minutes of silence, Riley said another thing.

"My mother will be coming in two weeks. I'll be moving in with her." She told him.

"That's great." He said and she just nodded.

"Hey, do you mind to sing to me that song again?" he asked and smiled.

She looked at him and smiled too, and sang it again, just for him.

* * *

**Author's note: I hope you like this story so far because I'm already thinking about a sequel story! I know this is stupid because it's only chapter 9 and we have many more chapters to go, but the sequel story is gonna be pretty awesome... Just sayin'. My friend already knows what it's about, but you will have to wait.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

August 1st 2014.

It was finally the day for Rachel Rotten to move out of her town to LazyTown. She felt such a relief to leave this town. She and Riley had a hard time there, Riley with her social problems and Rachel had some problems with both of her jobs, but now in LazyTown she was sure that Riley will be able to make some new and _nice _friends, and she will work in a high-paid job as a teacher in the LazyTown Elementary school, and the most important – she will be closer to her older son, Robbie.

All the boxes and the furniture were set in the moving truck, and she was also ready to go. She got in the car and drove right behind the truck, all the way to her new home in LazyTown.

She turned on the radio and switched to her and Riley's favourite station, when she heard a familiar song – "I Wish" by Cher Lloyd and T.I.

'_Riley loves this song! Maybe it's a sign this is going to be a good day.' _Rachel thought to herself and smiled. Then she began to sing along.

* * *

Meanwhile, in LazyTown, Riley was also getting ready to move out of Robbie's liar. She already packed her suitcases and all she had to do is to wait. So she did. She waited.

"I CAN'T SIT STILL ANYMORE!" she groaned.

"Well, what do you want from me, then?" Robbie asked.

"Nothing, I'm going outside. Maybe I'll find Sportacus or something." She said and went up the stairs.

Walking towards the town, she saw Sportacus playing soccer with the kids. She walked closer by until he noticed her.

"Hey, good morning, Riley!" he greeted her.

"Hi, good morning, everyone." She smiled.

"Riley, do you play with us?" Stephanie asked excitedly.

"I already told you, guys, I'm not into all these sports games... I also don't know how to play." she hesitantly said.

"Well, it's never late to learn something new! Now come on!" Sportacus told her and grabbed her by the arm to the field of the game.

Sportacus taught her the rules and how to play, and to his surprise she was really good at it. She teamed with Sportacus and play against the kids when suddenly there was a loud sound that interrupted.

Everyone stopped the game and turned around to see a moving truck and not far behind it, a small, white car. Riley recognised the car immediately and rushed to it. The car door opened and out of the driver's seat came out an older woman, looks almost 50, that also looks a lot like Riley. The woman went and hugged Riley tight.

"That's Riley's mother..." Sportacus said to himself.

He looked at them both and realised that Riley got the look from her mother, and guessed that Robbie got his look from their father.

The gang saw Riley and her mother taking for a while and then getting into their new home.

"So that's it? She just left the game?" Trixie asked disbelieved.

"How rude of her!" Stingy added.

"Guys, didn't you see that? This was Riley's mother!" Sportacus laughed.

He looked again towards the house and saw the movers begin to carry the furniture and boxes to the house.

* * *

"Oh, Riley! It's so good to see you!" Rachel hugged her daughter once again.

"I know mom. And I must say you picked an amazing house." Riley returned the hug then looked around.

"Yeah, but imagine what it will look like after we will unpack everything!" Rachel laughed and Riley laughed with her, but then she stopped.

"Don't worry, honey. Everything will be alright from now on. I promise you." She hugged her daughter again and rubbed her back.

"Now, do you want to unpack your stuff?" Rachel looked down at her and she nodded.

Riley only needed to go on 4 steps to get to the second floor. It was just a long hallway including 3 bedrooms, one big bathroom and a laundry room. Riley went to her room, the first room on the left.

She opened the door and first realised how big the room was. Well, at least bigger than she thought.

"Hey, um," Rachel came from behind, "I was thinking, maybe do you want to paint the walls before we put in everything?" she asked.

"Mmm-hmm." Riley nodded.

"Well, do you have any idea in what colour?" She asked again.

"Blue. Definitely blue." Riley smiled to herself, not turning around.

* * *

**Author's note: Heyyyy! Sorry for not updating for SO long! I've been through a very hard time lately... That's also why this chapter is pretty short because I didn't have quite an inspiration for that. Anyway, I hope you still liked it :) AND here's a little spoiler - new characters are about to come! F&amp;F&amp;R ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was now only 2 weeks until the new school year starts in LazyTown. Everyone were very excited to go back to school – except for Riley, of course.

"I really don't want this summer to over!" She growled.

"Oh, come on! It won't be that bad now, and you'll meet _new_ people." Rachel said from the kitchen.

"You don't know me, do you?" Riley glared at her as she sat up on the couch.

"I met this Amanda _first_ and now she's going to ruin my school year. Don't you get it? It's going to be a nightmare!" she growled and lied once again on the couch.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amanda's gang hung out in the smoothie shop.

"So, school is about to start in two weeks. Have you thought what you're going to wear on the first day, Chelsea?" Amanda asked her friend and took a sip from her smoothie.

"Actually, I did. Do you remember that cute short top with fairy on it? So I thought to wear this and my black short jeans." Chelsea told her proudly.

"Oh, that'd be so great on you! You know, I-" Amanda was about to say when some laughter interrupted her.

The whole gang turned to see who annoyed them and they weren't surprise. The laughter was coming from Carolina and Nathan. Amanda just hated them. She was popular because of her look and her attitude to everyone, but they were popular just for being nice to everyone and good students. That annoyed her so much.

"Oh, look, here are Smurfette and Brainy Smurf." Amanda said sarcastically.

"Wait, I thought you wanted Nathan." Arnold, her brother, looked at her strangely.

"Yeah, but then the hate got over the love."

"Well, if you don't take him, then I will!" Chelsea said, checking every angle of his body.

"If you're going for Nathan then I'll go for Carolina. She looks great!" Richard added.

Amanda just rolled her eyes and went to Nathan and Carolina's way.

"Hi, guys!" she stepped in front of them and did her best to smile.

"Bye, Amanda!" Carolina said and the two took a step forward.

"Hey, just wanted to know if you guys are ready for the new school year!" She said in the most cheery voice she could.

"Uh, yeah, we guess. Now bah-bye!" Carolina pushed Nathan to the counter, but Amanda followed them.

"Wait, guys-" She began to say.

"Amanda, if this another chance to pick on me, I'm telling you once again – NEVER going to HAPPEN. Ok? Now leave us alone." Nathan told her straight to her face.

"Fine." She replied and left back to her table.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Carolina looked at him shocked.

"I don't know. Maybe it's the hit." He said and they both laughed.

They made their orders and went to sit in their own table.

"Speaking of Amanda and the new school year, did you hear about the new girl?" Carolina asked him.

"Oh, yeah, I heard something that Amanda rumoured that she's Robbie Rotten's little sister or something like that." He chuckled.

"It's actually true. I asked my little brother if he knows something about it, and he told me that it's true, and that she's hanging a lot with Sportacus." She told him.

"Oh..." his face became a little more serious, "but that's weird, I've never seen them together." He said as he took a sip from his smoothie.

"I know, that's a little weird... Oh, and he also said something that she has bandages around her wrists." Carolina frowned at the thought.

"Well, maybe she's a zombie!" he laughed again and Carolina giggled too.

"Maybe... Anyway, we need to keep an eye on her, because if Amanda already met her to know this detail, she will turn this girl's life into hell!" she told him and took a sip from her milkshake.

* * *

Around noon, Riley found herself playing the guitar in the theatre hall alone. She tried to compose the song she sang to Sportacus the other night, but with no luck.

"Ugh, this is going nowhere!" She growled and put the guitar down.

"But maybe... Yeah, maybe..." she said to herself as she went over to the piano.

She began to play.

_Breathless/Violetta (English Dub)_

_Since I talked to you of love, not a trace of you is there._

_If you want to you can hide, but I still can see you care._

_Anymore... nothing that I see is clear. I'm not asking very much, just tell me that it's real!_

_I'm left here breathless, getting so careless,_

_Leaving me helpless, yeah, don't you believe?  
_

_If you listen I will talk, tell you what I need to say,_

_But you look into my eyes, and we'll put aside these games _

_We play.  
_

_You'll feel love. And then you'll go after it._

_Never truth, praise to when you're ready to admit.  
_

_I'm left here breathless, getting so careless,_

_Leaving me helpless, yeah, don't you believe?_

_I'm left here breathless, getting so careless,_

_Leaving me helpless, yeah, don't you believe?  
_

_I'll understand...!_

_But tell me that you love me if you can...!  
_

_...I'm left here breathless. Getting so careless._

_Leaving me helpless. Yeah, don't you believe?_

_I'm left here breathless. Getting so careless._

_Leaving me helpless. Yeah, don't you believe?  
_

_Yeah, don't you believe...?  
_

"Nailed it." She smiled to herself a victorious smile.

"Hey, I thought that I heard you from the outside. I didn't know you can play the piano!" Sportacus came in and was surprised to see her by the piano.

"You've never asked. My mom knows and she taught me when I was younger, and we still have our piano from our old home." She explained.

"Well, is there anything else you can play for me now?" he asked and leaned on the piano.

"Sure." She smiled and began to play the first song that came into her mind.

_We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together/Taylor Swift_

_I remember when we broke up the first time__  
__seeing this is, and had enough, it's like__  
__We haven't seen each other in a month__  
__When you, said you, needed space, what?__  
__When you come around again and say__  
__Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change__  
__Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day__  
__I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you_

_Oooh we called it off again last night__  
__But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

_We are never ever ever ever getting back together__  
__You go talk to your friends talk__  
__And my friends talk to me__  
__But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_Like ever..._

_I'm really gonna miss you picking fights__  
__And me, falling for a screaming that I'm right__  
__And you, will hide away and find your piece of mine with some indie record that's much cooler than mine_

_Oooh you called me up again tonight__  
__But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you__  
__We are never ever ever ever getting back together__  
__We are never ever ever ever getting back together__  
__You go talk to your friends talk__  
__And my friends talk to me__  
__But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_I used to think, that we, were forever ever ever__  
__And I used to say never say never__  
__Huh, he calls me up and he's like, I still love you__  
__And i'm like, I mean, I mean this is exhausting, you know__  
__We are never getting back together, like ever_

_We are never ever ever ever getting back together__  
__We are never ever ever ever getting back together__  
__You go talk to your friends talk__  
__And my friends talk to me__  
__But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_Not getting back together, we__  
__Oh, getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends talk__  
__And my friends talk to me__  
__But we are never ever ever ever getting back together._

"Well, that was great." Sportacus told her with his usual smile.

"Why, thank you." Riley said but then lowered her head.

"Is everything ok?" he asked her worried.

"Yeah, it's just... I don't get to hear that a lot from people... Who aren't my family." She chuckled a bit and he nodded, understanding.

"So to hear it from you, it's just… It's weird." She explained.

"Weird?" he frowned.

"Yeah, you know... It's weird, but it's a good weird, because it's a compliment." She raised her head again and looked at him.

* * *

**Author's note: Now this was an easy chapter :) As I promised, new characters! And before you ask, Nathan and Carolina are just best friends, nothing more than that. And yes, Carolina is one of the kids' older sister, but I forgot to mention who's, so I will reveal it in the next chapter. Anyway, F&amp;F&amp;R :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

First day of school – the day that Riley scared the most of. She wasn't sure she wants to go to school and meet Amanda and her gang, she was afraid that there are more students like her.

She barely was watched in public during the last two weeks. She was mostly at home with her mother or with Sportacus in the theatre hall but that's it. She didn't want to show her face in case that Amanda saw her.

She didn't want to go to school. But eventually she did.

She walked with her mother until the two had to go to separate ways – Rachel to her job at the elementary school, and Riley to her first day in the 9th grade.

Walking down the hall of the 9th grade, she lowered her head and looked at the floor, hoping no one will notice her, but in the corner of her eyes she saw some for her new mates for school looking and whispering. Now she just hope they won't notice her Band-Aids, 3 on each wrist. She heard a group of guys from the 10th grade who were passing there whispering and calling her "cute", "good looking" and she even could hear one of them calling her "hot". That really made her smile and blush. Guys? From the 10th grade? Interested in her? She thought for a minute she went crazy! She didn't know why they were calling her like this. She didn't wear anything sexy or any make up, she just dressed in her casual style – Her known white flowers bow, a purple t-shirt with the text "Geek Chic", black shorts, black All-star shoes and she had a black sweatshirt tied around her waist. What attracted them to her?

Now she raised her head again, since she had to look for her locker. Then she found it, locker number 218. She opened the locker and began to put her things from her school bag in there, when the locker beside her got opened too. It was a blonde girl who her hair was tied in a high ponytail and bangs that went to the right. She wore long black jeans and a red t-shirt. Riley noticed that they had the same patterns on their school bags but in different colours. The blonde girl caught Riley staring at her bag, so she decided to talk.

"Oh, yeah, we almost have the same bags." She smiled at Riley.

Riley made an eye contact with her and didn't know what to say, so she just said "Yeah" and went back to her locker. She began to decorate it with some magnets, pictures and her class schedule.

"Hi, I'm Carolina." The blonde girl, Carolina, smiled at her, while she was still organizing her locker.

"Oh, hi... I'm Riley..." Riley told her quietly.

"Oh wait, you're the new girl!" Carolina realised.

"Oh, so you already heard about me..." Riley said and lowered her head, thinking she might her for her brother, like Amanda did.

"Yes, I did. From my brother, actually. Ziggy, if you know him." Carolina told her.

"Oh, so you're Ziggy's sister. Yes, I met him." Riley told her.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm not going to tease you about your brother. Robbie's not really trying to hurt the kids, just to scare them, so they really don't like him. The adults don't like him because he's scaring the children, but us the adolescents, we don't scare easily and he's actually pretty boring to us, and most of the times he's just funny for trying to make everyone lazy and then fail. So don't worry, you'll be safe with me." Carolina explained to her. Then she noticed the Band-Aids on Riley's wrists. She wanted to ask her about them but knew it wasn't the right time since they just met.

"Hey, Caro!" They both heard a voice behind them.

"Hi Nathan!" Carolina greeted her friend, who rushed to her.

"Where's your locker?" She asked.

"Right across yours." He said, pointing at locker number 215.

"Hey, Nathan, um, this is Riley, the new girl in our school." Carolina told him.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Nathan." He said and offered his hand which took. He couldn't break the eye contact with her. He thought she was gorgeous.

"Hey, so I see you guys already met the new girl in our class." Amanda said, coming from behind Riley.

"Class?" the three of them asked in union.

"Yes, I just checked the list and it seems that Riley Giselle Rotten is going to be our class mate, and our teacher is going to be the one and only, Mrs. Stewart. Isn't that just great?" She looked at them with a big triumphant smile.

"Yeah, now Amanda, go away." Nathan told her in a cold tone.

"Ok, fine. I'm going to look for my brother." Amanda said and left.

"Do you guys know her?" Riley asked her new friends.

"Unfortunately, yes. We both known her from childhood like most of the students here, and she had a crush on me for like 4 years but I never gave in to her. But basically she's a little rich bitch. And so are her friends." Nathan simply explained.

"Yeah, I already got that." Riley nodded and put her hands in her pockets.

"So, what, are you guys dating or..?" she asked.

"NO!" The two said in union.

"We're like brother and sister to each other, we would never date." Carolina said, putting her hand on Nathan's shoulder.

"Oh, alright. That's really nice." She smiled.

Then the bell ring, and the three of them went to class.

They sat together in the first row. Carolina sat with Riley at the table, while Nathan sat in the table next to them with another friend of his.

Mrs. Stewart came in and greeted them all. When she began to read the names, Amanda, who sat in the third row with Chelsea, just waited for Riley's name to be called out loud! She couldn't wait to hear the laughs of everybody because of her name. And then it happened.

"Rotten Riley." Mrs. Stewart called. The class remained silence.

"Rotten Riley." She called again but no one answered.

"Is Ms. Rotten is here?" she called once more, and this time Riley decided to answer.

"I'm right here, Mrs. Stewart..." Riley quietly said and raised her hand a little.

"Well, you shouldn't be that shy, my dear. You're almost 15, right?" Mrs. Stewart smiled and continued to read the names.

Amanda really got mad. How come nobody laughed at Riley's last name? So she decided to speak up.

"Hello?! Why didn't anybody laughed at Riley's name?! She's a Rotten, for god's sake!" She yelled at the class. Riley wanted to cry at the moment, but held herself.

"And why would they? They don't hate Robbie, and they don't judge her because of her brother's actions, unlike you, Ms. Goldstein. I'm also very disappointed in you, since you got a detention on your first day in school." Mrs. Stewart told her, and the whole class went "OHHHHH!" and Riley was very satisfied with herself.

"What?" Amanda asked in disbelief.

"Yes. And you also have to apologize to Riley." Mrs. Stewart said.

Amanda just stared at her in disbelief. "Now." Mrs. Stewart ordered.

Amanda rolled her eyes, but did it.

"I'm... Sorry, Riley." She barely could say that.

"See? It wasn't so hard." Mrs. Stewart told her and continued to read the names.

* * *

In the second break, Carolina and Nathan took Riley with them to the yard. They sat on a bench while watching everyone else who were in the yard. Then they began to question her – Where did she come from? How was it to live with Robbie as a brother? What she liked? What she hated? They wanted to know everything about her.

"Hobbies? Well, I guess singing and writing songs..." Riley replied.

"Really? You sing? And you write your own songs? That's amazing!" Carolina said.

"Y-You really think so?" Riley couldn't believe that she thinks that's amazing.

"Are you kidding? You're an actual artist! That's really cool. We would like to hear you some day." Nathan said, and couldn't hid his smile when he saw Riley blushing.

"Well, I did sing a couple of times to Sportacus, but..." Riley said.

"Wait, you already met Sportacus? And you sang to him?" Carolina asked.

"Um, yeah... But just few times. He helped me around here when I moved in." Riley said.

"Hey, you know, since it's the first day of school, we're finishing the day earlier, so how about we'll take you to the smoothie shop? Have you been there?" Nathan suggested.

"Um, no, but that'd be nice." Riley smiled at him, and now it was Nathan's turn to blush.

* * *

In the end of the day, Nathan, Carolina and Riley passed by their lockers before leaving to the smoothie shop. When Riley opened her locker, around 5 pieces of paper flew from it.

"What's that?" Carolina got interested.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Carolina frowned when she saw Riley taking the papers to the trash.

"I used to get this kind of notes in my old school, and for years. These are full of insults." Riley said and went back to the trash.

"Can I check them first?" Carolina asked. Riley sighed and gave them to her. Carolina checked each one of the notes, and then she got a huge smile on her face.

"Oh, girl, you should totally keep them!" Carolina told her enthusiastically.

"What, why?" Riley asked confused and Carolina handed her the notes back.

She saw names, she saw classes and she saw numbers. She looked a few times just to be sure, but then she understood – it was the phone numbers of those 10th graders from earlier!

"Did you ever get those in your locker?" Carolina asked.

"No! And not even as a joke so everyone can laugh at me!" Riley said in shock.

"What is that?" Nathan came and asked.

"Looks like Riley is being popular among the 10th graders." Carolina smiled.

Riley put the notes in a small pocket her bag.

"Alright, let's forget about it, now let's go!"

* * *

At the smoothie shop, after getting their orders, the three of them sat at one of the tables.

"Thanks for paying on me, Nathan, but you really didn't have to." Riley told him.

"Oh, that's really nothing." He said, then quickly took a sip from his smoothie.

Carolina looked back and forth at her friends. She now understood what he was doing. He got a crush on Riley.

"Hey, so, Riley? Besides writing, do also compose your songs?" Carolina asked.

"Um, yes, of course. I play piano and I used to play guitar." Riley said.

"What do you mean by 'used to'?" Carolina asked.

"I used to have a guitar, but... It accidently broke and now I'm saving really hard for a new one. So meanwhile I'm using the one that is in the theatre hall." Riley explained.

"But I do have a piano at home."

"That's really nice. Hey, how about we'll come over to you later, and you'll play for us?" Nathan asked.

"I guess that'd be ok, but I'll have to ask my mom first." Riley told them and picked out her phone to text her mother. Few seconds later, she got a reply.

"My mom says it's ok." Riley smiled.

* * *

At Riley's home, Riley sat next to the piano that was placed in the living room, and Carolina and Nathan stood from each side of her and leaned on the piano.

"Well, this is a song that I wrote a month ago, but only now I got the melody for it."

_Once Again/Violetta (English Dub)_

_I say come on get this_

_Your piece of heaven might be in her kiss_

_I think it's all, all worth a try_

_But if you fall in love she might make you cry_

_Oh yeah, just hear what I say_

_Read and stop thinking, let things leave where they may_

_Don't you agree? You're worth a lot!_

_It's your turn now so don't forget what you got_

_We can, can always just try it again, oh_

_Want it? Go get it, it's not very hard, no_

_If you don't make it then try it again, oh_

_Once again, you can try_

_Once again, go get it_

_I say come on get this_

_'Cause love is something that can be hit or miss_

_But you can make it, you now you can try_

_Your dream can come true when you reach the sky_

_You can, can always just try it again, oh_

_Want it? Go get it, it's not very hard, no_

_If you don't make it then try it again, oh_

_Once again, you can try_

_Once again, go get it_

_Love says when you see a lot of sadness inside_

_Be who you are_

_And then you'll see there's nothing to hide_

_You'll take a ride inside a shining star_

_We can, can always just try and again, oh_

_Want it? Go get it, it's not very hard, no_

_If you don't make it then try it again, oh_

_Once again, you can try_

_Once again, we got this_

"Wow, Riley, you're super-talented!" Carolina told her.

"Thanks." Riley smiled at them.

* * *

**Author's note: After a long time I didn't write a chapter for this story, I ended up writing f***ing 8 pages in Word! But yay, she's making friends, plus, many boys are attracted to her now (I really liked that thing with the boys from 10th grade). Oh, and I realised that I changed Riley's mother name from Rachel to Clarice by accident, but I fixed it. Anyway, F&amp;F&amp;R :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

In the end of the first day of school, Rachel and Riley sat together for dinner.

"I would ask how your first day at school was, but I met your two new friends, so I assume it went very well." Rachel laughed.

"It wasn't just 'well', it was really great! I met Carolina and Nathan, I got to see Amanda getting a detention on the first day for trying to make fun of me in class, AND I got phone numbers from students from the 10th grade." Riley told her mother in a victorious smile.

"Really! That's a real progress here!" Rachel excitedly said.

"So how was your first day as a 4th grade teacher?" Riley asked.

"Very well. They loved me, and I just love them. Also, I think I know who's going to be the star of my class this year." Rachel proudly said.

"Really? Who is it?"

"Her name is Stephanie Meanswell, and she really is smart! You know, she's the mayor niece, and she's all in pink..."

"Yes, I know who she is. But don't let it effect on the other students, they might hate her for that." Riley told her mother.

"Oh, I know, I know. They all very sweet."

* * *

At the same time, Nathan and Carolina were texting before they go to bed.

Carolina: "So, Nat… I saw the way you looked at the new girl today!"

Nathan: "What are you talking about? *embarrassed emoji*"

Carolina: "Come on, you were looking at her the same way the 10th graders looked at her. And they even gave her their phone numbers! *laughing emoji*"

Nathan: "I barely know her yet, so just shut up."

Carolina: "What? You don't believe in love in first sight?"

Nathan: "You know what? The Fall Ball is next month. If I like her till then, I'll ask her out. If not, then you'll be my date AND make my homework for a week."

Carolina: "Deal. But one more thing – if you will ask her out for the ball, you will also have to make my homework for a MONTH. Ha!"

Nathan: "Alright then. It's a deal."

Carolina: "Well, Ziggy just came and said he could hear the typing sound until his room. I guess that's my cue to go to bed."

Nathan: "Kay, good night."

Carolina: "Night"

* * *

In the next morning, Riley couldn't wait to go to school. She had new friends and she LOVED it! She rushed to the door right at 7:30, when her mother stopped her.

"Um, Riley? Where are you going? You need to eat you breakfast. You know how much is important, especially to you." Rachel told her. Riley sighed and sat down to eat.

"What is your rush anyway?"

"Mom, to remind you, I made new nice friends, so excuse me if I don't want to miss a second with them." She said as she took a bite from her pancake.

"Yes, but the school is like 10 minutes away from you and it's still early, and I don't think that anybody else besides you will be there in 7:40!" Rachel laughed.

"I know... But it's exciting to me!" Riley smiled, and her mother was delighted to see her daughter that happy about her new friends. She was like a little girl in the kindergarten making friends for the first time.

* * *

At 7:50am, Riley met her new friends next to the lockers.

"Good morning, Carolina!" she greeted her.

"Good morning Riley! Wow, you seem in a very good mood. What's the occasion?" Carolina asked.

"Nothing. Can't I just be happy?" she smiled at her.

"Sure you can!" Carolina giggled.

"Good morning!" They heard Nathan from behind.

"Good morning!" the girls replied in union.

"Oh, listen, I was thinking of going to the arcade this afternoon, do you guys want to come?" he asked.

"Sure, we will love too!" Carolina said.

"Um, I don't know... I'm not so good in videogames." Riley said.

"Oh, don't worry, there plenty kind of games you can play, and later we can play there bowling. Oh, and there's also a free snack bar." Nathan told her.

"Well, the only one thing that I took from my brother, is that I should always need to appreciate free snacks when I have the chance. So yeah, I'm in!" she laughed.

* * *

When the first class was over, all the walls were covered with posters of the Fall Ball in October 15th.

"What's that?" Riley asked as she looked closer.

"That's the Fall Ball. It happens each year for the freshmen, to welcome them to high school. For sophomores there's a winter ball, for the juniors there's a spring ball and for the seniors there's the Prom which happens in the summer." Carolina explained.

"Sounds cool." She said.

"Well, good luck on finding a date for the ball, Ri-loser!" Amanda came next to them.

"Well, Amanda, I don't remember that any sophomore guy put their numbers in your locker, like Riley." Carolina told her and Amanda got silent while everybody laughed.

* * *

On her way home, Riley met Sportacus.

"Hello Riley!" he greeted her.

"Hello Sportacus!" she greeted him back.

"So how were the first two days of school so far?" he asked.

"Really great! I made new friends!" she told him excitedly.

"Really? That is great! Who are they?" he asked curiously.

"Um, Nathan and Carolina. They invited me to go to the arcade with them today." She told him.

"Wow, that's just wonderful! I wish you will have fun." He said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure I will." She said and went off to her home.

* * *

Around 4:30pm, Carolina and Nathan came to pick her up from her home, and Rachel opened the door.

"Hello! Nathan and Carolina, right? Riley is getting ready, but she will be here in a second. Please, come in." she invited the two in.

A couple of minutes later, Riley was ready and came to the living room.

She wore white shorts and a lilac tank top, white sneakers and a white and pink flower crown. Nathan couldn't stop looking at her.

"Oh, hi! I'm ready to go." She said, and a big smile was on her face.

The three teens went out the door. "Bye, mom!"

"Bye! Have fun!"

* * *

When they arrived, Riley didn't know which way to look. It has been years since she was in an arcade. When she was younger, her, her mother and Robbie used to go to the local arcade and play. She used to play air hockey, dancing video games, bowling and more easy games.

"Hey, Riley! There's a free air hockey table, do you wanna play?" Carolina asked.

"Sure!" Riley said enthusiastically.

After the first game, Riley won Carolina 20-15. Then it was her against Nathan. But the boy was so concentrated at her that he didn't notice that she won 17-7.

"Wow, Nat. I didn't know you were suck at this game." Carolina teased.

"It's not that I'm bad, it's just that she's good." Nathan said.

Moving on to play some bowling. Nathan and Carolina found out that Riley was even a better player in bowling. Since they had a bet, both Carolina and Nathan had to buy drinks for Riley, who was the winner, since it was the only thing that wasn't free in that snack bar.

"Hey, Caro, guess what? The new 'Candy Aliens 2' game has arrived! Want to check it out?" He asked his friend.

"Uh, always! Riley, don't want to try and play?" Carolina asked her.

"Um, thanks, but no. I think I will walk around and see some other games. But I'll meet you later." She said and left.

* * *

Riley was walking around the arcade. She couldn't find a game that she actually liked. She was about to find a place to sit down, but she saw the dancing mats game! Her favorite video game of all. She saw a boy around 12 who wanted to play and looked for a partner for the other mat.

"Hello. Need a competitor?" she said and hoped on the mat.

"I'm warning you, I'm pretty good." He told her.

"We'll see about that."

When they reached the menu of the game, the boy asked "Are you ok with 'Wings' by Little Mix?"

"Always." She said as he picked the song.

"Is Medium level is ok?" she asked.

"Always." He said as she chose the level.

And the competition began.

* * *

Carolina and Nathan were busy with their game, until someone from the class came and interrupted.

"Guys, you gotta see this! That new girl is killing it on the mats!" he said.

"You mean Riley?" Nathan and Carolina said in union and left the game.

* * *

"_...These wings were meant to fly!"_ was the last line in the song, and Player 2 was declared as the winner.

"Wow, that was a great game! You're awesome!" the little boy told her.

"Thanks! You're not bad yourself!" she smiled back at him.

"Wow, Riley! This was amazing!" Carolina told her.

"Thanks. Oh, but look at the time, it's getting late. We should get home." She told them.

* * *

"Well, this was such a fun day!" Carolina said.

"Yes, I agree. We should do more fun days like this!" Nathan added. They both looked at Riley, who was silent.

"Riley?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, it was really fun today." She quietly said. The two looked at her for a little while. "What?"

"Uh, nothing. I have to get home now, bye!" Carolina said and rushed to her home, leaving Nathan and Riley alone.

"Riley, are you sure you're ok?" He asked.

"Sure, why?" she asked confused.

"Well, it's just seems like you're a little far away..." He told her.

"What? No, I'm fine..." she said.

"Well, may I ask you another thing?" he asked.

"Sure, I guess..."

"I couldn't ignore the fact that you're having band aids on your wrists, and I was wondering if you could tell me what they are." He said.

"Oh, Nathan... When I will be able to trust you enough, and once as I know you better, I will tell both of you." Riley replied.

"Oh... Well, until then…" he said, then leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow Riley. Good night." He smiled and left.

Once he was far enough, Riley couldn't help but blushed and held her palm to her cheek.

* * *

**Author's note: 1. Hey everybody! Riley's story is back! I hoped you liked this chapter since I was working on it for 2 nights. This week I hope to write the next one. 2. I'm already working on a sequel story! I was actually thinking about an idea for it a long time ago, but a couple of days ago I was thinking about a better idea for the story, and I have already written the first chapter. Just a little warning about it - it might be rated M for some subjects.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It's been already a month since the beginning of the school year. Riley couldn't stop thinking about the kiss that Nathan gave her on her cheek a month ago. They kept talking like nothing happened but the truth is that Nathan couldn't stop thinking about the kiss either.

Also, the Fall Ball was coming up, and Carolina tried to help Nathan ask Riley to be his date – unless Amanda would ask him first.

* * *

The bell was ringing, and Mrs. Stewart asked from Riley to stay behind.

"Well, Riley, I wanted to talk to you about your grades." Mrs. Stewart said.

"My... My grades?" Riley asked worried.

"Yes. I just looked lately at your grades, and comparing it to your grades from your old school and..."

'_Please don't be worse, please don't be worse…' _Riley hoped.

"I know you're only here for 2 months, but the progress is huge." Mrs. Stewart smiled.

"W-What?"

"Yes! I know that for the past two years in your old school your grades weren't the best, but let's face it – from 60 to 93 in a history test? That's amazing." Mrs. Stewart told her.

"Ok, um... Is there anything else you want to tell me?" Riley asked.

"No, I think that's it." Mrs. Stewart said and Riley took off before the recess will be over.

She went and looked for Nathan and Carolina – but instead she ran into Amanda.

"Hello... Riley."

Riley sighed and said, "What do you want now?"

"Just to know if you already have a date to the Fall Ball!" she faked a smile.

"Um, no." Riley said.

"Oh, that's too bad, since the ball is in 3 days! Well, anyways, you can always come alone." Amanda was still faking a nice attitude, but Riley didn't buy it.

"So who are you going with to the ball?" Riley asked suspiciously.

"Nathan." Amanda said and left.

'_He already asked her? Well, I guess I'll be going alone then...' _Riley thought and left the hall.

* * *

"Hey Riley! We barely got to talk to you today." Carolina told her, Nathan following her.

"Oh, um... Yeah, I just had some things to do." She lied.

"Ok, we were thinking about grabbing a smoothie now. Do you want to join us?" Nathan asked.

"Uh, no thank you. I have to get home for lunch and in the afternoon my mom takes me for shopping, to find a dress for... for the ball." She said.

"Oh, alright. We'll see you tomorrow then." Carolina said and waved as Riley left.

"Something is wrong with her." Carolina said, when Amanda came across them.

"Hi Carolina. Hello Nathan..." she tried to flirt with him.

"So, you know... The ball is in 3 days. How about we'll go together?" she asked.

"Look, Amanda, for the 100th time, he is not-" Carolina was about to tell her to get lost, but then Nathan said something that definitely surprised her.

"Sure, Amanda, I will go with you." He simply said.

"Say what?" Amanda's eyes grew wider when she heard it.

"Yay! Well, I will text you later. Thank you!" Amanda kissed his cheek and left.

"Nathan, my dear friend… What the hell was that?!" Carolina screamed in his ear.

"I-I don't know. It was easier than asking Riley out, so I just went for it." He told her.

"Oh, boy, you made a huge mistake now, you know that." She told him.

* * *

"Well, mom, what do you think?" Riley came out to the store wearing a gorgeous lilac dress.

"Oh, Riley, that's just beautiful!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Excuse me, sir? This is one of the dress with the 40% off, right?" Rachel asked one of the salesman in the store.

"No, this one isn't. The full price is 550$." He said.

"Are you sure? Because I saw on the shop's online website that-" she was about to say when she was cut off by Riley, who quickly changed her clothes back.

"...Mom, can we go?" she looked up at her mother and slightly pushed her towards the exit.

"Uh, yeah. I'm sorry, but thank you very much sir." She said and let Riley push her out of the shop.

"I'm very sorry, honey." Rachel sadly told her daughter.

"It's fine, mom, I will just wear one of my old dresses, it's no big deal." Riley said, but Rachel heard her voice breaks.

But then, she had an idea.

* * *

Two days for the ball, and Riley didn't have a new dress. She even couldn't decide which from her old ones she would wear. It was so frustrating that she even cried once.

It broke Rachel's heart, but she just couldn't wait to see her daughter's face when she will get the dress she wanted – for free.

When they came back from the shopping yesterday, Rachel sent Robbie the picture of the dress by email, since she knew Robbie was making his own disguises and thought it would be easy for him to make it. And she was right.

Robbie was working on the dress whenever he didn't sleep – which is a very small amount of time – which makes him work faster and harder. But he knew it will be worth it.

* * *

One day to go.

Riley hasn't spoken too much to Carolina or Nathan. She didn't want to tell Carolina she hasn't got a dress, and she was mad at Nathan. He was the one who kissed her on the cheek. Didn't it mean something? Maybe he regretted... She didn't want to know.

She was upset when she came home. All she wanted to do was to go to lock herself in her room and cry. No, she wasn't thinking about cutting herself again, but she just wanted to cry and scream that she won't go to the ball.

Her mother was sitting next to the counter, drinking coffee. She didn't say anything, and let Riley to go upset to her room.

When she opened the door, she saw the dress laid on her bed.

"W-Wha..?" she came closer, but slowly, as if it was a bomb or something.

"M-Mom?" she came back to the living room, holding the dress.

"Did you really buy me the 550$ dress?" Riley asked worried. She liked the dressed, but didn't want her mother to spend so much money for that.

"Nope. Robbie made it." Rachel simply said.

"What?" Riley was confused.

"Yes. I wanted you to have a new dress for the ball, and this one was perfect for you that I didn't want to give up on it. I sent Robbie a picture of the dress and he made it especially for you." Rachel told her.

"Oh, mom..." Riley was speechless and she went to hug her mother tight.

"You're welcome, dear." Rachel hugged her back.

* * *

It was the ball's night. Rachel made her hair and make-up, and Robbie came to see how the dress looks on her. It fitted perfectly.

"Well..?" she said after she came to the living room.

"Ok, who are you and what you did to my sister?" Robbie joked and Riley rolled her eyes.

"Nah, you know I'm kidding. You're beautiful." He hugged her and she hugged him back.

"Thank you again, Rob. It means a lot to me." She told him.

"You welcome. Now go before they will start the party without you." He told her so she took her white purse and went off.

Going to the gym hall, which is where the ball is, she saw many familiar faces from her 9th grade. But they were still new, so she liked it.

When she arrived to the gym hall, she immediately looked for a place to hide, when a familiar voice came from behind her.

"Riley?" she turned around and it was Sportacus. He was helping the teachers' crew to keep an eye on the party.

"Oh, hi Sportacus." She greeted him.

"You look very nice." He told her.

"Thanks... Um, have you seen Carolina, perhaps?" she asked him over the music.

"No, I don't think so..." he said looking around.

"Never mind, I will look for her later." She said and left to the snacks table.

As she was pouring herself some apple juice, she heard somebody calling her.

"Riley!" It was Carolina, dragging her date behind her.

"Hi, Carolina. Will you introduce me to your date?" she asked.

"Oh, right – Riley, this is Kevin, from biology class." Carolina introduced him and the two shook hands.

"Oh my god, I love your dress, where did you get it?" Carolina asked.

Riley was about to tell her when everybody turned around to the door. Amanda and Nathan came in.

Amanda's blonde hair was glowing in the lights, and so did her sparkly golden dress.

When Amanda spotted Carolina and Riley, she ran immediately to them.

"Hi guys! Isn't this party so fun?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess..." Amanda said confused.

"Wow, Riley, where did you get this dress?"

"Why do you ask?" Riley asked her.

"Well, I just can't believe that you have the money to buy this dress."

"Why, how much this dress is costs?" Nathan asked, staring at Riley.

"Around 550$. She can't pay that. Unless you stole it..." Amanda said, looking at her.

"Riley wouldn't steal!" Caro defended her friend.

"Oh, please!" Amanda grabbed Riley and tried to look at the label of the dress.

"RR? Wait, that's not from the 'Pretty Lady' shop!" Amanda said.

"No, it isn't. It was made by my brother, Robbie. He made an exact copy of the dress in 'Pretty Lady'." Riley said.

"No way, Robbie made it? That's so awesome!" Carolina said.

Suddenly, the DJ said it was time for slow-dancing.

"May I have this dance?" Nathan turned to Riley.

"...Sure." she took her hand and they both went to the dance floor.

Amanda left there speechless, and before Carolina and Kevin left to dance too, Carolina stuck out her tongue at Amanda.

Nathan and Riley danced to the music, and he held her close.

"You know, at first I wanted to ask you to the ball, but I didn't know how..." he confessed.

"That's why you asked Amanda instead?" she asked.

"No, well, not quite. She asked me, and I did say yes." He told her.

"Oh..."

"But that doesn't matter now. I mean, I dance with you now." He said.

"True."

Then, all of a sudden, he leaned closer, cupped her face with one hand – and kissed her. And for an almost-15-years-old boy, he wasn't that bad. But what did she know about kisses? It was now her first one ever.

"Wow..." she said under her breath and Nathan just smiled with satisfaction.

* * *

Nathan was walking her home. They spent the whole time together.

"Thank you. I really enjoyed tonight. Goodnight." She thanked him when they arrived to her house, and kissed him on the lips before he left.

When she came into the house, she closed the door and leaned on it.

"So sweetie, how was the party?" Rachel asked from the couch.

"So freakin' great." She said and left to her room with a huge smile plastered on her face.

* * *

**Author's note: YAY they're together! Finally, they are together! And I know it's just a fictional character, and it's a character that I made up - but I really want to slap Amanda. XD  
Anyway, here's a little spoiler for next chapter: It's almost Christmas, and we meet another family member of Robbie and Riley. Try to guess!  
Oh, AND I keep working on the sequel fanfic for Riley, and again, I warn you, it might be rated M for a certain subject that I won't reveal now (not sex, but also not exactly).**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After that kiss at the ball, the whole school about knew Nathan and Riley being together. She actually liked all the attention she got right now. She felt more confident of herself. Especially around Amanda. She finally thought that this year will be ok, and that she will be ok.

But then it was around Christmas.

The whole town was covered in snow since December 1st, and Christmas was only a few days away. Everybody began to decorate their houses and the town itself for the holiday, and the kids played in the snow.

Everyone had fun in the snow, until a mysterious car parked at the entrance to the town.

A tall, thin man with black hair and grey came out from the driver seat. From the front seat came out a blonde woman, shorter than the man and a little fat. From the back seat jumped out two children – a boy with black hair, and a girl with blonde hair, both around 10 years old.

"So this is LazyTown?" The girl asked.

"Yes, that's it." The man smiled.

"So, where are they?" the boy asked.

"Let's see, maybe they're here outside..." the man said and the four of them walked towards the town.

Robbie and Riley were sitting in their coats, watching Sportacus playing with the kids and teens as one.

"Ah, it's so fun that Christmas is just around the corner." Riley told her brother as breathed the cold air.

"I know. I really missed mom's cooking on Christmas." Robbie confessed.

They both laughed when Riley turned her head and noticed the man and his family.

"Oh my god, Robbie..." she pulled his arm so he will look. He turned his head too and couldn't believe his eyes. They looked at each other and nodded, then walked to this man.

They stood in front of him.

"Hello, Robbie." The man smiled at him.

"Hello... _Dad_."

"My, you two have really grown up." The man smiled again and came closer.

"Yeahhh… What are you doing here?" Robbie asked.

Sportacus stopped the game he was playing with the kids. He saw Riley and Robbie talking to some people he never met. He could Robbie's angry tone. He decided to come closer, with the kids and Riley's friends following him.

"Can't I just visit my son and daughter?" the man slightly laughed.

"Wait, aren't your son and daughter those little brats behind you?" Riley asked.

"Well… They are too..."

"No, they are. Just are." Riley demanded.

"Look –" the man sighed, but was cut off by someone else.

"Hey, Riley, I was wondering if you- Ross! What a nice surprise. And... Martha." Rachel came and asked.

"Ah, Rachel, good to see you again." The man – Ross – said.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"Well, we were on our way to the airport, to celebrate the holiday with Martha's family, and on the way to wish a Merry Christmas to my children. And of course let them meet their little brother and sister." He simply said.

"This is disgusting, Ross. Simply disgusting." Riley told him and left angry.

Sportacus went after her, as Nathan tried to defend her.

"Look, I don't know who you are exactly, but if Riley doesn't want you here, then you will go." He tried to sound scary.

"Well, I'm Riley's father, Ross. And you are?"

"Well, I know that most of the fathers won't like it, but since you're not quite Riley's father, then – I'm Riley's _boyfriend_, Nathan." He said.

"Smooth." Robbie whispered to him.

"Thanks." Nathan whispered back.

"Well... How about you will come in for a cup of coffee?" She suggested Ross and his family.

"And meanwhile, you two will stay out of trouble." She told Robbie and Nathan, then left.

* * *

"Riley! Riley, wait up!" Sportacus tried to catch her.

"WHAT?" she sounded angrier than ever.

"I just want to help you. It doesn't seem like you're having a good relationship with your father..." He said.

"You mean, Ross?"

"Why do you call him by his name?"

"Because he's not my father. If he was, he was raising me and giving me a reason to call him that!" she yelled.

"The last time Robbie and I saw him was almost 10 years ago, when I was 5. He invited us to come to his wedding with Martha, and we didn't take the invitation. So why all of a sudden he comes with his new wife and kids without telling us?" she told him angrily.

"I see. Look, I don't think they'll be here that long, just a few hours. How about you'll try to give a try to your new family?" he asked.

"No!"

"How about I'll be with you there?" he suggested.

"..."

"Well?"

"I guess it will less scary..." she said and they headed home.

* * *

At Rachel's house, they all sat around the dining table with hot cups of coffee (and hot chocolate for the children).

"Oh, that's such a beautiful piano! Do you play?" Martha asked Rachel.

"Now and then. It used to be mine, but now it's mostly Riley's." Rachel said.

"Oh, that's really nice!" Martha smiled.

"Does she still saving for a new guitar?" Ross asked.

"Yes, she is... Why do you ask?" Rachel asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing, just... Let's just say that Martha and I got her a Christmas present." He told her.

"Oh... Ok."

The kids, Brianna and Michael explored the house. They found Riley's room first, which was a big mistake for them.

"Wow, her room is so pretty and cool! I want to have a room like this when I will be her age!" Brianna exclaimed.

"Hey, what's that?" Michael found Riley's private diary on her bed.

"It looks like a diary..." Brianna said.

"Ugh, why doesn't it open?" Michael tried to open it with no success.

"It's because it's locked, genius!" Brianna pointed on the lock.

"So let's ask dad to open it for us!" Michael and Brianna rushed downstairs.

That's when Riley and Sportacus stormed into the house. Literally, there was a snow storm outside.

"Dad! Dad! Can you help us open this?" Michael handed the diary to Ross, and before Ross could say anything, Riley realized what happened and rushed to save her diary.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing with MY diary?! Do you know what 'privacy' even means?!" She screamed at the little kids, and hit each one of them on the head with the diary.

"You know, Robbie would never do that. And that's the advantage of growing with a loving mother who teaches you values than a stupid father who doesn't teach you anything!" she yelled and stormed into her room, then locked her door.

"I'm very disappointed of the two of you. You can't just take anything you want! Especially not such a private thing like a diary. Once we're back from the holiday, you two will be grounded for a week." Ross told them.

Sportacus and Rachel exchanged looks while Ross said that. They both thought of Stingy. This is so him!

The kids, who felt now ashamed and a little scared of their father, lowered their head and went with their hot chocolate mugs to the living room.

"Oh, Sportacus, do you want to drink something?" Rachel asked him.

"Um, no thanks... I think I'll try to go check on Riley." He said and went to knock on Riley's door.

She unlocked and opened the door, and all he could say was "What the hell was this?!" then he sat on her bed.

"Well, what did you expect me to do?! These two little brats who thinks that just because biologically we're siblings they can do whatever they want in my room and ask from their stupid father to open my locked, private diary, deserved it! If Robbie was here, he would have some invention that will kick them out of LazyTown to Spain!" she told him madly. Sportacus just looked at her a little confused.

"What? I am a Rotten after all."

"Ok, I get that you're mad and a little pissed off, but try to calm down." He said and pulled her next to him and rubbed her back.

* * *

It was now around 2:00pm. Ross and his family left about an hour earlier, but Riley wasn't ready to leave Sportacus and go out of her room until then.

"How are you feeling?" Rachel asked her.

"A little better."

"You know, before they left, Ross brought from the car a Christmas gift for you." Rachel said, but Riley rolled her eyes.

"Look, I know you really don't like him, but all these years he tried to make it up to you and Robbie. For Robbie he got those rare 'Superman' comic-books he always wanted. And I think you will like very much what he got for you." Rachel told her.

"...Fine." she went to the wrapped gift and realized it was shaped like a guitar. Could it be..?

She teared the wrapping paper and there it was – a beautiful black guitar case. There was also a note stuck to it. It said 'To Riley, Merry Christmas! From Ross, Martha, Brianna and Michael Rotten.'

She opened the case, and saw the most beautiful guitar she'd ever seen. It was an acoustic guitar, but it was painted in lilac, her favorite color.

"...It's so beautiful..." she said as she took the guitar out of the case and began to play.

_I Love You/Violetta (English Dub)_

_Don't know if I'm wrong_

_Don't know if I'm right_

_Don't know if I should say_

_Or keep it inside_

_Just what is this feeling_

_That's growing in me?_

_Could it be possible_

_That love was set free?_

_It's just I know, in my heart it's real_

_And that I know, it's love I feel_

_When I searched I found answers to my loneliness_

_And this dream that we're living is real_

_'Cause of you I feel heaven surrounds us_

_I love you, I love you_

_In your arms I feel no fear around us_

_I love you, I love you_

_And your eyes shine when you see mine_

_I need you, I love you_

_When you are near, I get kinda shy_

_I feel like a child should I laugh, should I cry?_

_Don't ask me for answers, they're not always there_

_And do other girls feel they're walking on air?_

_It's just I know, that you are real_

_And that I know, your love I feel_

_When I searched I found answers to my loneliness_

_And this dream that we're living is real_

_'Cause of you I feel heaven surrounds us_

_I love you, I love you_

_In your arms I feel no fear around us_

_I love you, I love you_

_And your eyes shine when you see mine_

_I need you, I love you_

_That you miss me, that you call me_

_I love you, I love you_

_I love you, I love you_

_'Cause of you I feel heaven surrounds us_

_I love you, I love you_

_In your arms I feel no fear around us_

_And your eyes shine when you see mine_

_I need you, I need you_

_That you miss me, that you call me_

_I love you, I love you_

_Don't know if I'm wrong_

_Don't know if I'm right_

_Don't know if I should say_

_Or keep it inside_

"That was so amazing, Riley!" her mother said.

Riley turned to her and there was huge smile of happiness and joy plastered on her face.

* * *

**Author's note: Hey guys! God, I really missed this website! Sorry I weren't here for a long time, but at the end of August I was out of the country and now I have some holidays so I have time to work on my fanfics, including this one and its sequel. And yes, I know, her mother is Rachel and her father is Ross, but I needed a name for him that started with R, so this is the first one I came up with... After watching so many episodes of "Friends", of course. About the sequel - can't tell you yet what it is about, but I can tell you that I already wrote 4.5 chapters and it's going to be exciting! Again, warning you beforehand, it's going to be rated M, now I'm more sure of it.  
Anyway, don't forget to Follow &amp; Fave &amp; Review :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"_Hey, James! Catch!" Carlos threw Riley's guitar to his friend, as Riley tried to catch it in mid-air._

"_Hey, Carlos, how about you'll go down and record me throwing the guitar from here in slow-motion!" James told his friend, who nodded and ran down the stairs to be under the window of the class._

"_James, no, stop it!" she tried to tell him and take her precious guitar from his hands._

"_Yo, James, I'm ready!" Carlos shouted from under the window._

"_Alright!"_

"_No, give it to me!" she managed to put her hands on it, but James pulled it back and punched her shoulder, so she fell on the ground._

"_Alright now, 3, 2, 1..."_

"NO!" Riley shouted and woke up.

She was sweating. Then she looked up at her wall-clock and saw it was 9:30AM?!

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" she cursed.

"Mom? Mom?!" She shouted as she walked out her room, just to see her mother sitting next to the counter, drinking hot cocoa and reading the newspaper.

"Oh, hey, good morning! I made you one as well," Rachel said as she took another sip of her drink.

"It's freaking 9:30, why didn't you wake me up?" Riley asked.

"Oh, everything is closed because of the snow, so I didn't have to. But why are you all sweaty?"

"It's nothing... I just had a... stupid nightmare," Riley said and hopped on the chair.

* * *

Later that day, Riley went outside to find her friends (and boyfriend), and maybe get some inspiration.

"Guess who?" someone came from behind and covered her eyes.

"I really don't kno- Nathan?" she asked unamused.

Nathan laughed and hugged her.

"Oh come on! You could at least try!"

"I did! But I just couldn't!" she laughed as well.

"So, how is my _girlfriend_ doing today?" he asked and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed as he mentioned the word "girlfriend".

"Well, your _girlfriend_ is doing just fine today, especially because there's no school today," she kissed him back, this time on the lips.

"Oh, hello there, love birds," Carolina greeted them.

"Hi," Nathan and Riley said together.

"Ziggy, Stephanie and I are planning on making the biggest snowman _ever_, and we could use some help. Are you guys in?" the blonde girl asked.

"Yeah, sure!" the couple chorused again.

* * *

The kids had so much fun in the snow! And they did build that huge snowman. They were finishing building it, when Sportacus surprised them.

"Hello, everyone!" he greeted them.

"Hi Sportacus!"

"Wow, I think it's the biggest snowman I've ever seen!" He said shocked.

"Yeah, it is. We could actually could use some of your help, mister," Riley frowned.

"Oh, right, I was talking to the mayor. He told me he and Bessie are organizing a talent contest in March, just a couple of months away! Isn't that great?" he said excitingly.

Everybody looked at Riley at once.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Riley, don't you get it? This is your chance to show everyone how talented you are, and on the way kick Amanda's ass," Carolina said and everybody laughed.

"So she wants to kick my ass with her stupid singing? We'll see about that," Amanda said to herself as she heard them talking.

"You really think I can do it?" Riley asked hesitatingly.

"Of course you can! We all heard you singing, and you're amazing," Stephanie said.

"ARG! I hate that girl!" Amanda said madly, as she crashed a snowball she had in her hand.

"Amanda, just leave it, you are _way_ more talented and beautiful than her, and everybody knows it," Chelsea tried to calm down her friend.

"Yes, except for Nathan."

* * *

"Oh, mom, that's going to be so great! I will sing, and I will play the guitar, and-" Riley tried to tell her mother.

"Riley, Riley, relax! There are still two months for the contest, you have time to get ready," her mother laughed.

"Oh, fine, you're right... Wait, you're right! I need to write a new song, and compose it, and-and what am I even going to write about?!" Riley began to freak out.

"RILEY, RELAX!" Carolina held her.

"You will be fine. There are still two more months for the contest, and you will be great. Just wait for the inspiration to hit you," she told her friend.

* * *

Amanda was sitting with her gang around the fireplace.

"We have to find a good talent that you could beat that Rotten girl," Arnold, her brother, said.

"Are you sure you want to do it this way? You can just participate for the fun..." Richard said.

"Oh, shut up, Richard! She can defeat Riley fair and square because she's the most talented girl in LazyTown," Chelsea told him.

"Oh, no worries, guys. I came up with the perfect plan," Amanda smiled wickedly and took another sip of her hot cocoa.

* * *

**Author's note: Yes, I know, this chapter is short and not that good, but that's all I've got in a couple of days break from studying to my winter finals (I'm a senior in high school). But soon I will be after them, and I will have more time to write! If you're following me, then you must've seen that I uploaded the first chapter for the sequel called "Just Keep Holding On". I actually managed to write 8 chapters! I can't for you all to read them! I think I will keep this one until 20-something chapters, because I'm not sure how many ideas I can write here, although I love this story very much. Don't forget to Fave, Follow and Review :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

One month for the talent competition.

Riley was working really hard on the new song she wrote – except that she couldn't find the right melody.

She tried to hum different melodies that came up to her head, but none of them worked out. She

"Ugh, I will never get this song done for the competition!" she growled and hit her head on the piano's keyboard.

That's when Sportacus entered the door to her house.

"Having problems with the song?" he asked.

"Yep," she replied, her face still in the keyboard.

"Need any help?" he asked again.

"Nope."

He couldn't help it, but laugh.

"Come on, get up or your face will have the texture of the piano," he laughed.

"Oh, fine..."

"Now, come on! You haven't been outside for days because of this song. Come with me now, Stephanie wants us to see her new dance she preparing for the competition," he dragged her by her arm outside.

* * *

When they arrived to the park, Stephanie and the rest of the little kids were already there.

"Hey everybody, look who's here," Sportacus said.

"Oh, hey, Ril- Oh my god, Riley, did you fell asleep on your piano?" Trixie laughed.

"Well, something like that," Riley replied annoyed.

"Good, now that everybody is here, I will let you know that I'm still undecided between two dances," Stephanie said, then press the "play" button and the music begin to play.

The first dance had Disco music, which was pretty nice. The second one had Pop/Rock music, which was also good. But then it hit Riley – this was her inspiration.

When Stephanie done dancing, everybody applauded her, except for Riley, who was still realizing this was the kind of music she was looking for.

"So which dance do you think will be better for the competition? Riley?" Stephanie asked.

"Huh? Um, I don't know, but Stephanie, you are a _genius_!" Riley said and took off to her house.

"Is she alright?" Stephanie asked.

"I think she just got inspired," Sportacus smiled.

* * *

"So, I heard the children and Sportacus saying that Riley just got inspired, which means that she must be finishing her song for the competition right now," Richard said.

"Oh, it's about time! Now all we have to do is find a way that she will record the song, so I could use it and then everybody will think that I can sing," Amanda explained.

"But how do we do that?" Arnold asked.

"Ah, that's when your brother, Chelsea, is getting into the picture," Amanda said, looking at her brunette friend.

"Why do you need Stingy?" Chelsea asked.

"Because he's friends with Ziggy, who is her best friend's brother, and she's also hanging out with those kids a lot, so maybe he can find a way to convince her to record it," Amanda explained.

"But _how_?"

"Wait, isn't he friends with that techno-guy, what's his name? Um, Pixel?"

* * *

Riley just finish to compose her song, and invited all of her friends to hear.

They all just loved it!

"Wow, Riley, this song is amazing! I'm sure you're gonna win this competition!" Stephanie said and hugged her friend.

"Oh, thank you, Stephanie," Riley hugged her back.

"I'm really proud of you, love," Nathan came from the other side and kissed her.

"Thanks," she blushed.

"You're going to be great, Riley" Sportacus said.

"Hey, you know, Riley, I just bought some cool software where I can music and record. Maybe you can come later and we can make you a professional instrumental of the song and record you singing," Pixel told her.

"Oh, really, Pixel? That'd be so awesome! So I will come in a couple of hours and we will do it!"

* * *

Later that day, Stingy went back home to take care of Piggy, his piggy bank.

"Hey, Stingy..." Chelsea came smiling to his room.

"What do you want, big sister?" he asked, not even looking at her.

"I just wanted to know how are you, and your friends, especially that girl Riley?" she sat on his bed.

"They are all fine, now, talk straight to me, what do you need?" Stingy said.

Chelsea sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I need you to convince Riley to record whatever song she's going to perform with in the competition!"

"She is actually doing it now at Pixel's. But why do you need it?" Stingy asked.

"It's for Amanda," Chelsea said.

"F-For Amanda? Wait, you want to help her cheat!"

"Yes, yes, yes! Now, all I need now is you to go to Pixel and get this recording somehow!"

"No, I'm not helping you! Unless you have something to offer..." he glared at her.

"Um... I will give you my allowance for the next 2 months," she suggested.

"Deal," they shook their hands.

* * *

So Stingy went to Pixel's house, an hour and a half after Riley left.

Pixel was about to finish the mixing of the song and was about to burn it to a CD for Riley, to bring it to her tomorrow.

"Hey, Pixel," he said to his friend as he entered.

"Oh, hi, Stingy. I will be with you in a minute, I'm finishing the mix to Riley's song. It's gonna be awesome!" Pixel said.

"Oh, alright... Then I will sit just here, on the couch until you're done," Stingy said and sat quietly.

"And – done! Okay, I will bring us some snacks, then we can play my new video game," he said as he went to the kitchen, leaving Stingy alone.

When Pixel was completely gone, Stingy went quietly to his computer, pulled out his Disk On Key, and copied the MP3 files to it.

He quickly put it back in his pocket, and sat back on the couch.

"So here are the snacks, and here's the game, so get ready, because I'm going to kick your butt!" Pixel laughed.

* * *

**Author's note: Ok, so that part with the piano at the beginning? I have been waiting for an opportunity to write this! And now I've got it! I think that the next chapter will be the competition itself, then I will write like 2-3 more chapters and I will begin to upload the rest of the chapters of the sequel "Just Keep Holding On", since I can't find anything else to write about for this story :(**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"_LazyTown's 5__th__ annual talent competition_

_Thursday, March 5__th__ 16:00PM_

_At LazyTown's theatre_"

These posters to promote the competition were all over the town.

Sportacus was posting them, while Stephanie was giving out flyers.

And Riley? Riley was all nervous.

She practiced all through the past two months, every day after school.

And Amanda? She only listened to her copy of Riley's song like twice. All she had to do is to learn how the music goes so she could dance to it.

But what happened at the day of the competition, none of them expected...

* * *

Riley came over to Carolina so they could both think of what Riley should wear for the competition later that day.

"How about that dress from the Fall Ball?" Carolina asked.

"No, no, no! You heard the song, and I told you what it's going to be like, it doesn't fit," Riley refused.

"And how about that blue dress from Halloween?" Her friend asked again.

"You mean that dress of my Twitter Halloween costume, that I attached blue wings to it?" Riley rolled her eyes, and they both sighed.

"Wait a minute..." Caro said and went to her closet.

"What about this one?" she asked as she pulled out her old 80's pop singer costume from a couple of years ago, which a pink sparkly dress with silver strings.

"Oh my god, this is just PERFECT!" Riley's eyes widen.

"Great! It's from two years ago, but I think it can fit you," Carolina said.

"Thank you, Caro, it's going to be wonderful!" Riley hugged her friend.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amanda was doing the same with Chelsea.

"Nope. Nope. Definitely nope," Amanda said as Chelsea was showing her dresses.

"Oh, come on, Amanda! There has to be a dress that you like!" Chelsea groaned.

"I'm sorry, but it looks I've got nothing to wear for the competition! And I have no time for shopping, since the competition is in 3 hours," Amanda cried.

"Yo, twin sister!" Arnold peaked his head behind the door.

"What do you want now, Arnie?"

"Mom said your package from Italy has just arrived," he said and closed the door.

"Of course. The package from Italy! I forgot about it!" Amanda and Chelsea rushed downstairs.

"Ohh, there it is!" Amanda opened the box and there it was – a black sparkling designer's dress, all the way from Italy.

"Oh, this is definitely what you're going to wear," Chelsea said.

* * *

Everybody started to gather in the theatre hall of LazyTown.

"Hello, Sportacus!" Rachel greeted him.

"Why hello, Ms. Rotten. Are you excited to see Riley on stage today?" He asked her.

"Oh, absolutely! I've been waiting for years to see Riley getting over her stage fright, and it's finally happening. Thanks to you, of course..." Rachel said and made him blush.

"Well..."

"Did I miss it?! Did I miss it?!" Robbie came, trying to catch his breath.

"No, no, don't worry Robbie, there are still 15 minutes for the competition to start," Sportacus laughed.

"Hey, Ms. Rotten," Nathan greeted her and sat down next to her.

"Hi, Nathan. And please, call me Rachel, we already talked about it," she laughed.

Meanwhile, all the contestants were getting ready backstage.

"You can do it, Pinky! You will see, you'll get that 1st place trophy," Trixie encouraged Stephanie.

"Thanks Trixie, but I don't know. There are many great, talented people around here," Stephanie told her as she looked around.

"Alright, now go to that stage and fake that singing!" Chelsea encouraged Amanda.

"Oh, I will. Because with my face and body, and Riley's voice, I'm totally invincible," Amanda smiled wickedly.

"Ok, remember, whatever happens, you will be out there, giving your best!" Carolina encouraged Riley.

"Right. Let's just hope that nothing will go wrong," Riley said.

"3 minutes to the show!" someone called.

"Ok, I will be praying for you," Carolina left with her fingers crossed.

* * *

Many contestants went by, each one is talented by their own. Except when it was Amanda's turn to go on stage.

"Our next contestant is Amanda Goldstein, who will sing for us an original song!" the host said and Amanda came on stage.

"As he said, I'm going to sing an original song I wrote myself which I called 'Tell Me Why'," Amanda said and the music began to play.

"Tell Me Why? It's the same title of my song..." Riley said to herself.

"_Yeah-Yeah_

_Oh-oh_

_Yeah-yeah..."_

When Amanda started to "sing", the audience began to cheer – except for Riley's friends.

"That's Riley's voice!" Carolina said.

"It's from the recording, how did she get that?" Pixel said.

"Why can't you just accept that Amanda is more talented than you little stupid friend?" Chelsea bent over from her chair behind them.

"I bet you did it! I don't know how, but it must be you!" Pixel said angrily.

"Alright, stop, stop, stop! This is not Amanda's song!" Riley burst to the stage.

"What? What are you talking about?" Amanda tried to play it cool.

"It's my song that I recorded at Pixel's, and somehow you stole it! This isn't even you're voice!"

"Uh, yes it is!"

"Then prove it. Yo, DJ, can you play _my_ track?" Riley turned to the guy who played the music for the competition.

Then the instrumental version played and Amanda had no idea what to do, and she just remained silent.

"See? You took my song, you didn't sing it, and you hid your mouth with the microphone so people won't know that you don't know the words," Riley explained.

"Well, if that's the case, then I have to say, Amanda, that you are expelled from the competition," the host came back on the stage and said.

"Wha- bu- I- ARG!" Amanda stormed out and everybody cheered.

"So I guess that our next contestant is Riley Rotten."

"Thank you. Now _I'm_ going to sing _my_ original song, 'Tell Me Why', which _I_ wrote and composed _myself_."

_Tell Me Why (Como Quieres)/Violetta 2 (English dub)_

_"Baby, when you're here I know the way that I act_

_Oh, can make me seem a little weird in the head_

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_Giving me your time and never showing me love_

_Oh tearing me down instead of building me up_

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_Someone tell me why you keep on messing with me_

_Can't hear what you're thinking_

_What you wanna believe_

_Tell me why you cannot let me love you like I do_

_You wanna let me love you but not any way I want to_

_Tell me why you cannot let me love you like I do_

_You wanna let me love you but not any way I want to_

_Tell me why you cannot let me love you like I do_

_You wanna let me love you but not any way I want to_

_Tell me why you cannot let me love you like I do_

_You wanna let me love you but not any way I want to_

_Say we're staying 'cause I'm falling apart_

_Shine just a little bit of light on my heat_

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_First you love me, then you're waiting for me to leave_

_You could make me happy, but you're causing me grief_

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_Someone tell me why you keep on messing with me_

_Can't hear what you're thinking_

_What you wanna believe_

_Tell me why you cannot let me love you like I do_

_You wanna let me love you but not any way I want to_

_Tell me why you cannot let me love you like I do_

_You wanna let me love you but not any way I want to_

_Tell me why you cannot let me love you like I do_

_You wanna let me love you but not any way I want to_

_Tell me why you cannot let me love you like I do_

_You wanna let me love you but not any way I want to"_

When she was done, everybody (except for Amanda's friends) stood up and cheered.

* * *

Back at home, Rachel was polishing the 1st place trophy, before putting it in Riley's room.

"Mom, it is cleaned enough, just give it to me," Riley said.

"Oh, I just want your first trophy – out of many – to be perfect," Rachel said, but before she could do anything else, Riley took the trophy from her hands.

"Don't worry, mom, I'll keep it safe."

* * *

**Author's note: I really need to make a list of all my characters names. Like, seriously. Because apparently, Amanda and Arnold's last name in their first appearance in chapter 6 was Nichols, and later I changed it to Goldstein. Also, it happened to in a couple of chapters that I switched Riley's mom name from Clarice to Rachel and from Rachel to Clarice... I think I will make one tomorrow.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

It was three days before Riley's birthday, on April 6th, and Rachel was making a list of everything she needed for Riley's surprise party.

"Hey, mom!" Riley said when she came home from school.

"Oh, hi, honey! How was school today?" her mother asked and hid the list behind her back.

"Um, fine... What are you hiding there?" Riley asked as she put down her backpack.

"N-Nothing... Just a... grocery list, see?"

"Oh, ok... So don't forget to add orange juice, ok?" Riley said and went to put her backpack in her room.

Rachel let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright, now... I only have to call Robbie about the cake, and then just wait two more days without Riley finding out about the party..."

* * *

Riley was writing a new song in her diary, and she was humming the melody she had in her mind for it.

"You know, this could be a great hit for a party..." she said to herself.

"...or maybe, for my birthday party. Yeah, I can have a party and invite everyone and sing it there!" she got up and went to find her mother.

"Mom! Mom!" she called her.

Rachel quickly hid the list again, this time under the couch cushions.

"What, sweetie?"

"I know what I want to do for my birthday. I want to have party here, and invite all my friends, and-" she told her mother with excitement, but was cut off.

"Oh, honey, didn't I tell you? Robbie, you and I are going to Aunt Mary for you birthday," Rachel lied.

"Oh, really? You didn't tell me that..." Riley's face fell with disappointment.

"Sorry, hun. But maybe we will be able to do something when we will be back," Rachel tried to cheer her up.

"No, it's ok mom, never mind..." Riley said and went to her room.

"Oh, boy... and there are still 3 more days to go."

* * *

The next day, Riley went to school. She was still sad that she isn't going to have a party with her friends for her birthday.

"Are you sure she doesn't know anything?" Carolina whispered to Nathan.

"Yes, I'm sure. Her mother said that she's really sad because she wanted to have a party, but she told her that 'they are going to Aunt Mary' instead," Nathan whispered back.

"Oh, there she is!" Nathan said when he noticed her near her locker.

"Hey, Almost-Birthday-Girl!" He came and hugged her from behind.

"Hi," she chuckled.

"So, excited for tomorrow?" Carolina asked her.

"Nope."

"What, why?" Nathan and Carolina asked at once.

"Because," Riley locked her locker, "instead of letting me decide what I want to do for my birthday, she decided that we will be going to my aunt. And just now, when I already have real friends to celebrate my birthday with..." she looked at them, and left to her class.

"I really hope that Rachel knows the consequences of this surprise party," Nathan told Carolina and the two followed their friend to class.

* * *

Meanwhile, Robbie was in his liar, trying to figure out what cake he should make for Riley's birthday party. He was looking through the baking book, but couldn't find anything.

"Oh, I'll never find the _perfect_ cake for her," he cried and flipped to the last page.

A simple Vanilla cake with purple frosting.

"Ah! That's _it_!" he said and went to the kitchen to start the baking.

* * *

One day for the party, and Rachel already started to bite her nails. She was afraid that Riley will find out about the party.

Her and Sportacus got all the decorations ready and hid it in his airship until tomorrow.

"Good afternoon, Riley!" he greeted her that day.

"Good afternoon to you too, Sportacus," she greeted him with less excitement.

"Why do you look so down? What's wrong?" he asked with his Icelandic accent.

"Because of my birthday tomorrow..."

"Oh right, it's tomorrow! So why are you so sad about it?" he asked.

"Because I won't be celebrating it here with you, Nathan and everybody. My mom decided that we will go to Aunt Mary instead."

"Oh, well... That's not that bad, isn't it?" he tried to comfort her.

"I guess not. But I really waited finally celebrate with real friends, you know?" she told him.

"I know..." he hugged her.

* * *

Today's was Riley's birthday. The Rotten family were supposed to go to Aunt Mary only at 4:00PM, so Riley had to go to school.

"Happy birthday, Riley!" Carolina greeted her with a hug.

"Thanks!" Riley smiled a little.

"Happy birthday, my love," Nathan came and kissed her.

"Thank you..." she blushed. It was in the middle of the school!

"So you're really going to your aunt this afternoon?" Nathan asked, trying his best to look disappointed.

"Yeah... It is an annual thing, since in my old school I didn't have quite somebody to celebrate with so I went to celebrate with my family. But this year I really hoped that it will be different, but I guess that my mom couldn't break the tradition," she explained.

"Aw, that's too bad. But don't worry, you'll get your presents from us tomorrow," Carolina tried to comfort her.

"At least I've got that," Riley laughed.

* * *

It was almost 4:00PM.

After school Riley came over to Robbie, since her mother told her that she has some more errands to do around town, when in fact, her and Riley's friends organized the house for the surprise party.

When it was exactly 4:00PM, Rachel called Robbie and Riley to come over so they could go.

Once Riley opened the door, everybody jumped and shouted "SURPRISE!"

And Riley was surprised indeed.

"Oh... Oh my god!" she didn't quite know what to do or say. She started to cry.

"Happy 15th birthday, sweetie!" Rachel came and hugged her.

"Oh, thank you, mom!" she said through her tears.

"Happy birthday, Riley," Nathan came and kissed her. Everybody were all like "Aww!" except for Robbie who growled at Nathan.

"I'm just warning you, if you will ever hurt my little sister, than I..."

"You, what?"

Robbie tried to find a good threat.

"I... I will send Sportacus to kick your ass!" he said as he pulled Sportacus next to him. Everybody couldn't help it but laugh.

"Well, thank you, everyone. That's just really awesome," Riley thanked them.

"Well, how about you will open your gifts now?" Rachel suggested.

"Sure. But in a minute. First, I have something to give to all of you," she said and went to sit next to the piano.

_I Could Sing This Song Forever/Violetta 2 (English dub)_

"_This is elemental_

_Can't be wrong_

_Turn the power on_

_We've just got to be there_

_Connect to the sky where the stars are from_

_And at the curtain call_

_We're getting the fever_

_Cause we can't wait to be there. No!_

_Gonna get wild tonight_

_When we hit the spotlight_

_It's time to start the show_

_Let's use it_

_Our passion_

_For music, turn it into action_

_And the crowd goes_

_Totally mental_

_There's no rules now it's elemental_

_Ah ah ah ah_

_I never felt better_

_Ah ah ah_

_I could sing this song forever_

_Ah ah ah ah_

_I never felt better_

_Ah ah ah_

_I could sing this song forever_

_We check our hair and makeup_

_So nervous, as we prepare_

_To hit the stage tonight oh_

_We're gonna make the best of this_

_And at the curtain call_

_We're getting the fever_

_Cause we can't wait to be there. No!_

_Gonna get wild tonight_

_When we hit the spotlight_

_It's time to start the show_

_Let's use it_

_Our passion_

_For music turn it into action_

_And the crowd goes_

_Totally mental_

_There's no rules now it's elemental_

_Ah ah ah ah_

_I never felt better_

_Ah ah ah_

_I could sing this song forever_

_Ah ah ah ah_

_I never felt better_

_Ah ah ah_

_I could sing this song forever_

_Ah ah ah ah_

_Ah ah ah_

_I could sing this song forever_

_Ah ah ah ah_

_Ah ah ah_

_I could sing this song forever_

_So sing from the heart_

_Give all that you got_

_You're shooting for stars with the drums and guitars_

_We'll be reaching for every single heart_

_Let's see how it starts_

_You're gonna be a superstar_

_Let's use it_

_Our passion_

_For music turn it into action_

_And the crowd goes_

_There's no rules_

_Ah ah ah ah_

_I never felt better_

_Ah ah ah_

_I could sing this song forever_

_Ah ah ah ah_

_I never felt better_

_Ah ah ah_

_I could sing this song forever_

_Ah ah ah ah_

_Ah ah ah_

_I could sing this song forever"_

Everybody loved the song and danced to it, and Riley hoped that'd be the first good birthday out of many.

* * *

**Author's note: The next chapter will be the last, and then I will start uploading the rest of the chapters of the sequel story - "Just Keep Holding On", which you can already read its first chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Ah, the last day of the school year was finally here!

Riley was super-excited. She woke up early to get ready, she didn't want to miss a thing of the last day. She decided to wear the dress that she wore on her first day in town. She loved that dress very much, but didn't have many chances to wear it because it was a little too fancy for school. But today was a special day, so she was allowed to wear it.

She quickly rushed to the kitchen, ate her breakfast and rushed out.

"Have a good day, honey!" her mother called after her.

On her way to school, she met Carolina, Ziggy and Stephanie.

"Good morning, guys!" she greeted them.

"Good morning, Riley!" the little kids greeted back.

"Excited for the last day of school?" Riley asked her three friends.

"Yeah, I guess..." Carolina frowned a little.

"Why's the face?"

"Because all those years I've been trying to have the highest average, which is usually 90 points, but I never got it," Carolina told her friend.

"Oh, don't say that! You're a great student, I'm sure you'll get it this year," Riley tried to cheer her up.

"Thanks."

* * *

At school, everybody were called to the school auditorium.

"Good morning students," the principal said when came on the stage.

"Good morning, Mr. Peters," the students said in union.

"Well, as you know, it's the last day of school, and later you will all go back to your classes to get you last report cards for this school year. But before that, me and the school staff would like to say some words," Mr. Peters said and almost each of the teachers made a speech.

And after a long hour of speeches, the students were released to their class.

At Mrs. Stewart's classroom, the students were getting ready for the worst – their report cards. Well, it wasn't actually the worst, since most of them got an average of 80, but Riley and Carolina got the highest average of all – 92!

"Oh my god! And average of 92!" Carolina exclaimed.

"I know! It's amazing!" Riley added.

"Good job girls. I'm very proud of you two," Mrs. Stewart smiled at them.

* * *

And school was officially over!

All the children of all ages rushed outside with joy!

Sportacus, Riley, Nathan and Carolina sat together in Lazy Park and talked about their plans for the summer vacation.

"I think that as always I will be spending 2 weeks of vacation in Miami with my family. How about you guys?" Nathan said.

"One week for Toronto, to visit our family, and then 3 months on the beach," Carolina laughed.

"How about you, Riley?" Sportacus asked.

"Actually, Robbie and I were invited for a month to our uncle who lives in Spain," she told them.

"What?! That's so awesome!" Carolina exclaimed.

"Have you been there before?" Nathan asked.

"Once, when I was five," she said.

"That's so cool!" Sportacus said.

"Don't worry guys, I'll bring you back some souvenirs," she laughed.

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's note: The End. And finally I can continue upload the sequel - "Just Keep Holding On"! I want to thank to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited and followed this story, especially to Doubletrouble14 and Applejax XD.**


End file.
